


【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】戀愛神經 （R18．姬飯）

by alfen0201



Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Splatoon2 噴射戰士 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536484
Kudos: 3





	【噴射戰士/Splatoon2】戀愛神經 （R18．姬飯）

**本文有出書，書中亦有許多未發布之文章，**

**有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

** <http://alfen0201.lofter.com/post/1d61e807_1c6a46fd1> **

**非預購期間可來信詢問alfen0201@gmail.com**

**感謝您:))**

** **（qq信件有可能寄失敗，也可[微博](https://www.weibo.com/1909684890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1)私訊喔！感謝><）** **

** **

**01.戀愛神經**

她覺得飯田尖細的手指形狀非常漂亮，還有那看起來晶瑩剔透的綠色，她也非常喜歡。

她曾經也想把自己的手指修整成那樣的形狀，不過飯田一聽到她這想法，就慌忙勸說：「雖然很開心，不過我覺得前輩的手指很可愛，現在這樣就是最好的了。」

她聽了飯田說太多可愛，明明她是覺得這樣很帥才把手指切得方方的。

可是她也不知道為什麼，雖然自認很有主見，很叛逆，很任性，卻經常被飯田的話說服。

甚至連穿衣風格和演唱曲風都在不知不覺間被大大地改變，一點一滴地符合飯田的喜好，差點連手指都要變成飯田的形狀。

她不是為了逗飯田開心，當然飯田如果能為此開心也很好，不過實際上也許是因為她挺佩服飯田的吧？

所以才會覺得這個人說的話可以相信，覺得這個人的建議值得採用。

飯田總說：「前輩是能讓人感覺溫暖的人。」

不，她不是。

她甚至不記得除了飯田有誰給過她這樣的評語。

她過去可是龐克女孩，又酷又跩。

對於看不順眼的人事物都能直截了當地批判，對旁人的觀感毫不在乎。

又或者社會貼給她的標籤，就只是個不務正業，恣意妄為的大小姐。

可是她明白飯田為什麼會這麼想。

那是因為她覺得飯田很特別，她對飯田感興趣，所以才樂於鼓勵飯田、照顧飯田。

能夠逐漸把那份飯田所說的溫暖擴展至他人，或許只是因為她希望自己能確實成為飯田所認為的模樣罷了。

她們兩個人的相處，她似乎可以說是處在絕對的上位。

畢竟打從飯田剛來到高彩這個陌生的城市，她就給了飯田許多照顧。

加上，飯田崇拜她。

再加上，飯田喜歡她。

雖然飯田沒明說，但她可不傻，她懂那些字裡行間的弦外之音，懂那些有意無意的肢體接觸。

更不用提自從她和另個樂團主唱開始交好後，飯田就變得疑神疑鬼，失魂落魄的。

問題在於，她好像天生少了點戀愛神經，一直都對愛情不怎麼感興趣。

即使能夠察覺別人對自己的好意，卻不能夠產生相對應的情感。

她也知道飯田正深深困擾著，甚至已經一個半月都想不出好曲子了。

她或許不懂愛情，可是她懂人際，她懂人氣正在起飛的雙人組合，必須保持良好的關係。

她打電話給飯田，問新曲子的進度。

「對不起……我還在努力。」飯田聽起來相當沒有精神，好像三天沒睡似的。

「再交不出東西就不妙嘍。」

「是的，我知道。」

「要是飯田到月底還寫不出來，我就要去拜託別人了。」她故意說出沒必要說出口的話。

即使她很清楚這不是鼓勵飯田的最佳方式，但她就是喜歡偶爾這樣逗逗飯田。

「啊……可是我……我……」飯田沮喪的聲音沉寂了幾秒，再開口時已是快哭出來的聲音。「……如果到那時候還是不行，就麻煩前輩了。」

哇，飯田搞什麼啊。

她可不是要聽這種被質疑一下就輕易認輸的答案啊。

果然問題有必要好好解決掉才行。

「妳在家吧？我現在就去找妳。」她說。

「什麼？不、不，拜託妳不要來找我。」飯田慌張地說。

「待會兒見。」她自顧自掛斷電話，換了衣服就出門。

打開門迎接她的飯田身上穿著白色背心，淺色的牛仔長褲，臉上是完整的妝容。

「妳也太誇張了，只是見我而已有需要特地化妝嗎？」

「……有需要。」飯田垂頭喪氣，可憐兮兮地說。

仔細看眼白還有細微的紅色血絲，化妝八成是為了掩飾哭過的痕跡吧。

但她實在不太擅長安慰人，既然飯田也冷靜下來了，她就暫且裝作沒有注意到。

她走進房，像是把這裡當自己家，直接就坐上深藍色的沙發。

確實這裡也可以說是她的家，是她父親買的房子，她便宜地租給飯田，這張沙發也是她挑選的。

其實她當初提供這個住所就沒有要收錢的意思，是飯田開始賺錢後要求她務必收下房租的。

「坐啊。」她看飯田呆呆地站著不知該如何是好的樣子，只好反客為主。

飯田在側邊的另一張單人沙發上坐下。

她不著痕跡地蹙了一下眉頭，想著要是平常飯田肯定會緊靠地坐在她身旁的。

「我就開門見山地說了。」她說。

飯田抬起視線，緊張地看著她。

「我認為飯田所做的歌是最棒的，聲音也是我最喜歡的。」她肯定地說。

「……可是？」飯田抿著嘴唇，不敢鬆懈。

「我不覺得我們現在這樣適合繼續合作下去。」

飯田的表情像凍霜般凝結起來，在開口之前眼睛就先紅了。「……為什麼？」

「為什麼喔，這個妳自己知道吧？已經心神不寧好一陣子了，歌都寫不出來了啊。」

「我……我一定會克服問題的，請前輩不要現在就放棄我好嗎？」飯田試著用鎮定的口吻說話，可是斗大的眼淚已經擅自滾出眼眶。

「我什麼時候說我要放棄妳了啊。」

她趕緊從桌上抽了一張衛生紙遞給飯田，飯田溫順地接下，低下頭擦掉眼淚。

「我不明白前輩的意思。」飯田有些哽咽地說。

「飯田喜歡我吧？」她直說。

飯田緩緩抬起臉，愣愣地看著她一會兒。

她看著飯田的下眼線已經有點暈開了，可是藍綠色的眼睛像顆閃閃發亮的美麗星球。

飯田是外國人，可是有時候，當飯田發揮那些卓越的才能創作音樂、佈置場地，她真的覺得飯田彷彿另外一個星球的人。

「我、我當然很喜歡前輩。」

「想談戀愛的那種嗎？」她直視著飯田。

她們都清楚這不是疑問，這只是在逼飯田承認。

「啊、我……」飯田支支吾吾地話說不清，最終只好咬著嘴唇，點了幾下頭。

「那就和我交往吧。」

飯田瞪大眼，喜出望外地看著她，卻又不敢就此爽快地接受提議。

「這樣好嗎？」

「我想不到不行的理由。」

「可是、可是……」飯田結結巴巴地小聲說。「……交往的話，是會想做各種事情的。」

難道不交往就不會想做各種事情嗎？

她盯著飯田，頓了一頓，想來自己應該是被小看了吧。

「妳是不是以為我沒跟人交往過？」

此話一出，飯田像被賞了個巴掌，看起來相當受打擊，她只覺得有趣。

或許是因為她表現得對愛情一點也不渴望，加上有次飯田請她寫情歌歌詞，她過了兩週後說我一點想法也沒有，像個喪家犬般交了白卷。

所以飯田這麼認為也不奇怪。

「不交往也沒關係，不想要不勉強。」她故意說。

「要，我要。」飯田著急地像在比賽結束前一秒趕緊將球投出的選手。

她笑了起來。

她們就這樣開始交往了。

隔天飯田立刻就生出了一首糖霜蛋糕般超甜的情歌。

但因為風格和她們的形象太迥異，所以不被採用。

  


**02.百分之百的戀愛**

她在地下世界是天才，是受人仰慕的菁英章魚士兵，然而來到地上的世界後，她成了最謙卑的假烏賊。

她所知道的歷史是百年前的世界大戰，烏賊打敗了擁有更高科技的章魚。

老一輩的章魚至今依然對烏賊懷有敵意，可是她這一輩，那種憤恨早已不復存在。

他們從出生就在地下世界，即使資源有些不足，也用高科技過著不錯的生活，地上世界究竟是怎麼樣，他們其實無從想像。

沒有辦法比較，就沒有不平衡。

可是章魚始終處在擔心被掠奪的備戰狀態，認為烏賊是可怕又強悍的種族。

因為這樣，她也一直以為大部分的烏賊應該對章魚是帶有歧視或敵意的，所以才全副武裝地來到地面。

然而實際上，章魚在當今的烏賊世界幾乎是被遺忘的存在，平常根本不會被提起，讓章魚的戰戰兢兢顯得可笑。

這裡的天空沒有盡頭和接縫，遠方的海是真的海，小姬的歌喉像新世界一樣遼闊。

她越認識小姬，就越感受到章魚和烏賊有多麼的不一樣。

她喜愛並憧憬著她無法成為的這一切，在烏賊的世界小心翼翼地隱藏，豢養著不為人知的自卑。

起初她還是依賴自製的語音翻譯機來和烏賊對話的，她雖然學會了幾句烏賊語，卻老是不好意思開口。

她怕她說得不夠好，又怕有人會發現她是章魚。

自卑。

自卑讓她很多事情不敢做。

「試著多直接和我說話啊，妳可以用烏賊語把歌唱得那麼棒，對話一定也沒問題的。」小姬總會鼓勵她。「何況就算說錯也沒什麼關係啊，剛開始學習誰都會犯錯的。」

然後她馬上就為了小姬學我愛妳怎麼說，只是始終用不上。

小姬對她而言，絕對是天上掉下來的禮物，是這輩子最大的幸運。

照顧她，教她烏賊語，提供住所，這些就不必說了。

小姬當時是地下音樂界有名氣的歌手，更是知名大企業的千金，甚至有為小姬特別打造的雙槍在全世界量產。

如果她沒有遇到小姬，沒有遇到這份才華和資源，只是憑著熱忱和衝動，實在不知道自己會顛沛流離到哪裡去。

命運的這一邊是成為地上世界的人氣偶像，命運的另一邊是回到地下世界，不忠的逃兵。

「妳的國家在哪裡？」

有一次，小姬這麼問她。

她支支吾吾地答不上來，最後只說是在很遙遠的地方。

「是因為很遠，所以妳才都不回去嗎？」

她大可以順勢同意小姬，那就沒有什麼疑慮了，可是那時候不知怎地，她沉默了一會兒，選擇說實話。

也許她是想訴苦，也許，只是因為對象是小姬。

「……我為了想做音樂來到這裡，逃避了一些責任，所以事到如今也不能夠輕易回去了。」

「這樣啊。」從小姬平淡的口吻，她聽不出小姬認為這是好是壞。

「……偶爾我還是會懷疑這是不是正確的事。」

「正不正確我是不知道啦，可是我認為沒有什麼事比追求夢想更重要更偉大了。」小姬直接了當地說。

她不禁微笑。

那當然了，因為從小就參加歌唱比賽的前輩，就是這句話的實踐者。

可是她不知道自己是不是也能像小姬那樣堅定，那樣有信心。

「如果有一天，我必須回去我的國家……」

「那就是我們的巡迴演唱會。」小姬打斷她消極的發言，篤定地看著她說。「到那個時候，我們要讓所有人都臣服於我們的音樂。」

她聽了忍不住又哭又笑，害得小姬手忙腳亂，不知如何是好。

她覺得小姬的人就像小姬的饒舌一樣，永遠都在正確的拍子上。

如果能夠跟上那個節奏，也許她就不會再感到迷惘了吧。

她對小姬的那些喜歡和崇拜，變成愛，自然而然，不需要任何特殊情節。

但相處久了，她當然也察覺到小姬和一般人不太一樣。

小姬對戀愛不感興趣，不是『這段期間不想談戀愛』的那種，而是更接近天生的絕緣體。

她不覺得有任何人可以擁有小姬，包括她自己。

對於這個，她倒也不覺得失望。

反正本來就不認為自己可以脫穎而出，如此一來局面就很公平，反倒令人安心。

但現實卻不是那麼輕鬆，當小姬和別人變得要好，她就難以自制地感到忌妒，想佔有的心情變得更加強烈，知道自己不會被愛的這件事，也變成一種痛苦。

「那就和我交往吧。」

能夠這麼輕易地提出交往，把交往說得像公事合作的人，也只有前輩了吧。

苦苦勸說自己放下，反抗著不願被情感吞沒的理智，在這最後一線，苟延殘喘，懷疑往前是解脫還是受難。

但現在她能夠牽著小姬的手，能夠擁抱小姬的身體，心中何來迷惘？

這可是百分之百的戀愛關係。

或許換作其他任何一個夥伴，小姬都能像對她這樣以愛為名來交往，但那個人是她，她就是唯一，排除一切可能，不需要任何假設。

戀愛就是戀愛，誰在乎那些背後的運作？

「我真的很喜歡前輩。」她無時無刻都想這麼訴說。「……前輩喜歡我嗎？」

小姬仰起圓滾滾的小腦袋看她，淺金色的大眼睛，多麼可愛。

「那當然。」小姬肯定地說。

她開心地笑了。

糖霜蛋糕往往做得鮮艷奪目，問題在於，吃下一口後就甜膩得讓人幾乎嚐不出其他東西的滋味。

問題在於，她就沉溺這甜膩的麻木感。

  


**03.這樣的快樂**

為了迎合市場，唱點情歌還是必須的。

即使她並不能產生共鳴，但情歌最能打動人心，這點她也知道。

她為了搭配情歌所寫的饒舌歌詞，經常被說不夠感性或是不夠浪漫，有時候會被飯田或合作的音樂人提出一些修改的建議。

就算能夠參考別人的情歌而改寫出合格的歌詞，自己心中卻總覺得哪裡不對。

一方面討厭被檢討，一方面也覺得不能順著自己心意仍寫出讓別人滿意的歌詞，是自己能力不足。

說實在，挺困擾的。

她坐在錄音室裡，隔著一片玻璃看飯田錄音的模樣。

投入地唱著歌，偶爾在間奏時會看向她，露出看似幸福的微笑。

她猜想，當飯田在唱著這些情歌時，心裡想著的人是她吧？

當飯田寫出那些愛戀著誰的歌詞，心裡想著的人也是她吧？

可是她不管在唱情歌還是寫情歌時，心中都沒有任何人。

即使把欣賞的某人的某種特質挪用過來創作，大概也是不太一樣的意思。

－－可惡。

她忽然覺得有點羨慕。

要是她也能懂、能體會所謂的戀愛，也許她就能成為更厲害的創作者了。

飯田約她去看電影，自從看了那一場電影之後她們就會牽手。

並不是電影給了什麼啟發，而是飯田趁著在影廳的黑暗中悄悄把手伸過來握住她的手。

她老早察覺飯田的意圖，卻故意讓飯田獨自慌張，那隻手擺在兩人中間的扶手上不安分了好久，電影都快演完了才終於出動。

她並沒有期待在這方面會有什麼驚喜，可是飯田的方法如此老套還是讓她忍不住笑出來。

牽了一會兒後，飯田鬆開她，手指移動著小心翼翼地推移著她的手指，她理解了飯田的目的而順勢張開手掌，讓飯田能和她十指交扣。

飯田的手掌大，手指又長，和她短小的手完全不同，那差距讓牽起來的感覺不太順暢，好像哪裡卡住還是哪裡歪了。

於是她不禁又笑了。

「前輩……」

飯田低聲想抗議些什麼，但終究沒說出口。

那因為緊張而微微汗濕的手，纖細又溫暖。

這樣子就能讓飯田感到快樂嗎？她好奇。

如果是的話，她就不放手。

她們在每年秋季舉辦的音樂典禮入圍了最佳女子團體，之後又獲主辦邀請在典禮上表演一首歌。

在後台的專屬休息室，她一如既往地止不住心頭悸動，一邊反覆橫跳一邊低聲念歌詞來讓自己冷靜。

饒舌歌詞又長又複雜，而且幾乎每一段內容都不同，要不出錯實在不是容易的事情。

但她一直都認為忘詞很丟臉，絕對不可以發生，她可不喜歡歌手出糗讓台下觀眾大笑的橋段。歌詞念完第三輪時，工作人員來開門告知她們即將上場。

飯田和她讓自己冷靜下來的方式迥然不同，飯田總是很沉默地閉著眼坐在位子上，獨自思考著什麼似的。

在被通知出場後，飯田才終於從椅子上起身。

「前輩準備好了嗎？」

「哪有什麼需要準備的。」她微微喘息著，好面子地說。

飯田微笑著走到她面前，伸手替她調整領結。

她今天的造型是白襯衫加黑色西裝外套，再配上淺色的條紋老爺褲。

當然，還有特製的超高跟皮鞋。

「領結有點鬆了。」飯田說。

大概是來回橫跳動作太大的關係吧。

「喔，謝了。」

她低下頭，看著飯田替她調整的手的動作，發現那雙手似乎在微微顫抖著。

原來要上台讓飯田這麼緊張啊。

她幸災樂禍地抬起臉，才發現飯田彎下腰，臉向她靠得有點近。

「……前輩。」

「嗯？」

「可不可以親妳？」飯田以相當有禮貌的語氣問，眼裡的感情幾乎要橫溢而出。

交往也有一陣子了，但她們還沒接過吻。

該說是飯田的侵略性非常低，還是說侵略得非常客氣呢？

總之因為她不太主動的關係，所以飯田也把步調放得很慢，關於這個，她也不知道該不該說是寬慰，至少她覺得和飯田的交往很舒適就是了。

當然了，她也可以理解是會想要接吻的，但－－

「為什麼是在這時候？」她疑惑地說。

「因為……」飯田有些難為情地說。「……每次看前輩跳來跳去，都覺得好可愛。」

「喔。」

這句話，是不是能夠被解讀為每次她那麼做的時候，飯田都想親她？

「所以……？」飯田忐忑不安地問。

「可以啊。」她理所當然似地說。

轉而放在她雙肩上的手還在微小地顫動，看著藍綠色的星球靠近，接著被掩藏在深色的眼皮底下，她跟著閉上眼，感受到飯田嘴唇的柔軟。

再張開眼的時候，眼前是淡淡的螢綠色光芒，來自飯田的頭髮。

這是烏賊在情緒過於高亢時會產生的共同反應。

「喔、飯田。」她忍不住嘻笑。

飯田既羞恥又撒嬌地把臉鑽進她的肩窩裡，不敢看著她。

「前輩抱抱我。」飯田悶著臉低聲說。

「好、好。」她笑著摟抱飯田，也不知道這個身高差到底是誰辛苦多一點。「冷靜點，要上台了。」

「前輩……」

「嗯？」

「要是我們得獎了，前輩今天可以來我家住嗎？」

她看著飯田頭髮上的光芒像烈焰燃燒似地晃動著。

喂，看來好像沒有要讓自己冷靜下來的意思啊。

「那又不是妳一個人的功勞，怎麼能夠要獎勵啊。」

「……但至少有一點點功勞吧？」飯田用著軟嫩的嗓音委婉地說。

唉唷，真受不了。

這樣的武器，她不屑用，也討厭別人故意這麼做。

可是飯田這樣說話就是渾然天成，就是可憐兮兮地討人喜歡。

「……讓我考慮考慮。」她說。

「好的！」飯田開心地點頭。

等一下，太早開心了啦，她說的是『考慮考慮』吧？

選擇交往這件事看起來很輕易，但她也不是沒有評估過自己能夠給予什麼。

她對別人並沒有什麼要求，所以過往經驗來說，都是她無法達到對方的期待吧。

如果她願意努力點的話，應該也是可以繼續經營的，可是她又沒有那個動力，她又不明白有什麼值得的，所以分手的時候，往往也並不失望留念。

她大概不適合和人交往吧。

交往有交往的樂趣，但要她概括而言，仍是麻煩、是付出。

問題就在於，是否仍願意為了讓某個人快樂，而去承擔那些呢？

在即將宣布得獎團體時，飯田緊牽著她的手。

在聽到Off the Hook時，她們舉起雙手高聲歡呼。

這樣的快樂多快樂，她就是不想失去這些。

  


**04.理性的勝利**

交往其實並沒有讓小姬有太大的改變。

依然會在約會的時候遲到，會一時興起就擅自更改行程，會因為沉迷打電動而一整天都忽略她傳的訊息。

小姬會說對不起，然後下次還是做一樣的事，讓人搞不懂是不是真的有放在心上。

小姬經常只想著自己的事，這種我行我素的性格有時真的讓她相當困擾，但她倒也不想要去改變小姬。

並不是說不希望小姬有所改變，而是不想要由自己做些什麼主動去改變小姬。

她喜歡小姬，就因為小姬是小姬，而不是因為她提出要求，勉強自己成為某種樣子的小姬。

小姬會因為交往改變也好，不改變也好，小姬變成什麼樣子，她就會喜歡那個樣子。

也就是說，無論如何，要調適的只有自己這一邊而已。

用理性來談戀愛。

就像她過去做好的任何事情一樣，保持理性又不失熱情，永遠都是最佳解。

說得好聽。

她其實經常在討厭自己難以抑制的忌妒，討厭自己想要束縛對方的想法。

擾人的感性。

要是知情的人肯定會懷疑，難道這樣自我約束就能談一場成功的戀愛？

數據分析－－小姬在這世界上最喜歡的人是誰？

八成是爸爸。

因為小姬最常提起的人就是爸爸，而且提到時總是笑容滿面的。

她也明白小姬為什麼這麼喜歡爸爸，很簡單，因為他從不限制小姬，他讓小姬為所欲為。

「如果沒有姬前輩，我就無法站在這裡，真的很謝謝前輩。」

在頒獎典禮的舞台上，她答謝了許多人，最後說到小姬。

她的致詞本該在這裡收尾，但那時候她們正好對視著彼此，她頓了一頓，情不自禁笑著補上一句：「我最喜歡前輩了，希望我們能一直這樣下去。」

小姬的臉部表情凝滯了幾秒，旋即浮現少見的不自在，似乎沒預料到她會突然這麼說。

下台後她開始後悔自己是不是不該多嘴，連手都不敢牽了。

「那個啊，」小姬走在她前頭，忽然開口說。「在台上作出告白似的發言，實在是很白癡。」

「……對不起。」她立即道歉。

因為一時衝動，想著這麼說的話，也許其他人會自重一點不要太接近前輩也不一定。

微弱的宣示主權。

然而被宣示的人肯定沒發覺她的意圖吧。

「也不用道歉啦。」小姬回頭看她，她才注意到小姬的臉頰有點紅。「只是覺得有點彆扭而已。」

……喔！原來這會讓前輩感到害臊嗎？真是意想不到！

她一下子又輕飄飄地雀躍起來，前一秒的煩惱煙消雲散。

「而且不必說得好像都是我的功勞一樣，如果沒有妳我也無法站在那啦。」小姬又說。

受到了肯定讓她信心大漲，她笑瞇瞇地靠上去，親暱地彎下腰挨近小姬的側臉。

「那麼……在後台提到的事？」

小姬思考了幾秒後說：「我得回家拿衣服。」

「穿我的衣服就好了。」她滿臉堆歡，順勢牽起小姬的手。

「那能看嗎？」小姬皺著眉頭說。

「只有我看而已啊。」她彎起唇角，愉快地說。

「妳因為這樣而開心也很白癡。」小姬仍皺著眉頭，手卻將她牽緊。

她不知道如果連這個都不足以開心，那人生還有什麼樂事？

對於要挑什麼睡衣她花了不少時間思考。

最後還是決定不穿樣式太性感的睡衣，以免進入好像試圖誘惑卻又效果不彰的窘境，只選了簡單的墨綠色細肩帶背心和棉短褲。

她借給小姬的睡衣是上下成套的居家服，蘇打冰棒般清爽的淺藍色。

上衣毫不意外地太長了，以至於蓋過了小姬的臀部，讓小姬看起來像沒穿褲子似的。

感覺很好，很可愛，就像小姬平常穿的那套白色長版上衣一樣。畢竟那當初也是她推薦的。

小姬洗過澡後就躺在她的床上，蜷著身體玩手機遊戲，她拿起自己的手機湊過去，說：「前輩和我拍照。」

和小姬做任何事，去任何地點，她都想留照片作紀念，今晚當然也不能遺漏。

「喔。」小姬應了聲。

她抬起手機，用內鏡頭對著兩人，小姬頭也不轉，只是忙裡抽空似地斜著視線看鏡頭，但她依然笑得心滿意足。

喀擦。

有點不自然的電子快門聲。

她一向比較偏好真正機械快門的聲音，覺得手機不做這種假快門聲也無所謂。

也許下次可以寫個程式把快門聲改成前輩的聲音。她想。

「再一張好嗎？」她請求道。

「等一下。」

小姬雙眼緊盯螢幕，眼球細微而快速地轉動，遊戲似乎正進行到緊要關頭。

她安靜乖巧地等待，二十或三十秒後，小姬興奮地歡呼，翻過手機，得意洋洋地把通關畫面展示出來。

「來拍吧。」

她為小姬的開心感到開心，不管是成熟還是孩子氣，那些特質在小姬身上都同樣討喜迷人。

喀擦。第二張。

可以的話想拍一百張，但不適可而止的話肯定會被罵。

兩個人一起把手機放下後，她就伸手擁抱小姬。

她邀小姬到家裡，其實沒特別想過要做什麼。

只是兩人平常總在公眾場所見面，她希望能在私人空間更自在地獨處。

不過，當然也沒有心靈純淨到不打算做任何肢體接觸就是了。

她喜歡小姬那副小小的身軀，讓她能夠輕而易舉地收納在自己的懷抱裡，讓她感覺自己像高大堅固的城牆，能夠安穩地守護這份寶物。

雖然說，寶物本身可能並沒有要安穩待著的意思，就像打塗地戰時她不得不拿著傘緊跟小姬，當個移動城堡。

有專屬雨傘掩護的雙槍，其實挺荒謬的，這世界上恐怕只有她們這樣搭檔吧？然而想到此處卻又不免沾沾自喜。

當小姬也回擁她時，她忍不住又問：「可以親妳嗎？」

「嗯。」小姬抬起視線看著她。「以後不問也沒關係。」

喔，冷靜，飯田，冷靜。她叮囑自己。

她感覺自己的心臟緊縮著，好像許久都無法舒張開來。

如果不克制自己的話，肯定會需索無度的。

可是啊，小姬看起來是那麼平常那麼無謂的樣子。

心底有個令人厭惡的聲音頑固地響起－－不知道前輩以前對別人是不是也是這樣？

她真希望只有她有這樣的待遇。

「前輩這樣對我是不是太縱容了？」她半試探性地問。

不知足，欠檢討。

「那我收回。」小姬果斷地說。

「不，前輩，等一下，我不是那個意思。」她慌了起來。

就算跟別人一樣又怎麼樣呢？光是能夠得到就該謝天謝地了啊，蠢蛋。她自責。

想法如此失格，就代表自己確實還不足以擁有這些吧。

「……好吧，如果前輩想收回。」她頹喪著臉說。

「飯田真有趣。」小姬笑嘻嘻地說。

她當然並不想因為這樣讓小姬覺得有趣，不過至少她的小心眼沒有被察覺。

「前輩不討厭就好。」她無奈地說。

「那我到底該不該收回呢？」小姬那種兩邊嘴角上揚的弧度她太明白，她得謹慎回答，減少漏洞，以免更加激起小姬的壞心眼。

「我希望前輩不要收回，但我接受前輩任何決定。」

「好吧，那暫時不收回。」小姬笑著，保留完美的退路。

……真是令人困擾的說法。

「開心點呀，飯田。」小姬逗著說，一邊玩鬧似地把腳勾上她的側腰，讓她們的身體更靠近了一些。

要命。

這麼一來不親上去都覺得對不起自己。

接吻的時候，她很克制自己不要做得太過。

吻止於嘴唇的反覆輕碰，她只想在小姬拉開距離之前能多吻幾次就好。

可是小姬沒有制止她，反而伸手摸了她的頭髮，讓她覺得自己好像得到某種讚賞或允諾似的。

她遲疑了一下。

心跳在胸口衝撞，血液彷彿在身體裡沸騰，翻滾。

……反正隨時可以停下來。她自我說服。

她開始轉移位置，親吻小姬的嘴角，慢慢地再從臉頰親到耳朵。

亢奮的情緒使呼吸變得短促，她的手握在小姬的側腰，如果不好好抓著的話可能會在不自覺中擅自往其他地方移動。

「飯田的喘息聲聽起來好色。」

小姬忽然開口讓她嚇一跳，馬上停止了動作。

「對不起，我不是故意的。」不確定是不是應該道歉的事，但她還是反射性地先道歉。

「沒關係啊，挺好聽的。」小姬說。「用這種感覺去唱歌好像也不錯。」

「……前輩是認真的嗎？」她有些難以置信，小姬在這種時候依然想著音樂？

「啊，抱歉，是不是不該這樣？」小姬不好意思地說。

「沒有關係。」她不禁微笑，她就是喜歡小姬這樣特別。「前輩覺得怎麼樣最自在就怎麼做。」

小姬翹起短短的眉毛，大概沒想到她會這麼回答。

「飯田真溫柔。」

「這沒有什麼。」被小姬這麼說倒讓她有點難為情起來。

「有的人會因此不高興呢。」

她才不在乎『有的人』，她討厭小姬所謂的『有的人』。

「我不會。」她篤定地說。

她跟別人不一樣。

－－她必須跟別人不一樣。

才不會在以後像現在這樣，成為小姬口中的過去式。

她說完之後小姬就擁抱她，她也愉快地抱緊小姬，相信自己說出了正確的話，值得嘉獎。

「先這樣好嗎？」小姬說。

「好，先這樣。」她點頭答應。

小姬的手臂，肩膀，脖子，胸部，雙腿，甚至腳指尖，她全都想撫摸。

她當然很想知道小姬會做出什麼樣的反應，發出怎麼樣的聲音。

可是所有的慾望她都能置之腦後，所有的想望，都不可能比維持這份關係更重要。

「飯田好乖，給獎勵。」小姬笑了起來，在她的額頭上親一下。

她覺得自己幸福地快要變回章魚然後融化在床上。

這就是理性的勝利。

  


**05.最愛的後輩**

那天飯田到她家，兩人各自創作詞曲。

她本來就是一個專注力低落的人，往往歌詞寫沒幾分鐘就會開始滑手機、吃零食或者喝飲料，甚至站起來走一走跳一跳，有各種事情可以讓她分心。

飯田則和她完全不同，可以幾個小時都一語不發，專注地投入創作。

然而今天飯田卻頻頻出神，不時會看向她或窗外，琴鍵彈出來的聲音完全不成調子，聽得出並沒有用心在那上面。

「如果累了就別寫了。」她躺在地上，枕著飯田標誌的靠枕玩手機遊戲。

那靠枕是她們之前辦小型演唱會時，公司替她們兩人設計的限量商品。飯田囤了好幾個她的標誌抱枕，連在公司和她家都各放了一個。

飯田說到哪都想抱著，可是帶著又怕弄髒。

那時她疑惑飯田到底是有多喜歡那個抱枕設計？雖說觸感確實是挺不錯的，但也不至於如此吧？可能飯田也有什麼娃娃依賴症，要抱著娃娃才會覺得安心。

回想起來自己確實是有點遲鈍。

然而後知後覺再一笑而過乃是烏賊本色，她可不覺得羞恥。

想到這一點就會覺得飯田實在很不像烏賊，嚴謹又認真，對許多事都耿耿於懷，她經常覺得飯田要是能更放鬆就好了。

「謝謝前輩，但我還不累。」飯田微笑著說。

「妳就算累了也不會承認。」她從手機螢幕後抬起視線看飯田。「別把自己逼太緊，那不見得會讓妳寫出更好的曲子。」

「前輩說的是。」飯田嘴上這麼說，表情卻絲毫沒有鬆懈下來的樣子。

「過來這裡。」她對飯田招招手。

於是飯田抱著靠枕走到她身旁坐下。

「吃點洋芋片。」她把零食遞給飯田。

飯田依言拿了一片起來吃。

「喝點果汁。」她把杯子遞給飯田。

飯田也依言喝了一口。

「好點沒？」她問。

「好多了。」飯田微微一笑。

總覺得不對勁。

「還不夠，多吃點。」她把整包零食塞到飯田手上。

「好的。」飯田雖然乖乖聽話，但那慢條斯理的動作，多少顯得有些意興闌珊。

有時候，飯田不會主動說，但就是散發著一股『求妳問』的氣氛。

「還缺什麼？」她挑起眉毛問。

飯田頓了一頓，支支吾吾。

「……我想要更了解前輩。」

對於飯田這麼說，她感到很意外。

即使認識的時間不算很長，但她認為飯田現在已經是身邊最了解她的人了。

「想知道前輩喜歡什麼，不喜歡什麼。」

「妳不是都知道嗎？」她理所當然地說。

「不是指喜歡在高處俯視別人或是討厭自動門不會打開這種事……」

「不然呢？」

說完之後，她才意識到大概是哪方面的事。

不過，還是讓飯田自己提出好了。

「……是戀愛方面的事。」飯田說。

不出所料。

「我並不是有所不滿，只是因為不能夠得到答案，所以有點不安。」飯田接著又說。

當飯田摸她的頭髮，當飯田親吻她的臉，飯田問她喜歡或討厭這樣嗎？

她總說無所謂，妳開心就好。

開心就好－－她以為這是她能做到的最好了。

「希望前輩以不感到困擾為前提回答我就好了。」

這種事情，要說無所謂是無所謂，要說困擾－－或許也真的一直都是困擾吧？

譬如說，她知道飯田是性感的，是雙人組中的性感擔當，可是她對所謂的『性感』似乎沒有任何感覺，對任何人都是。

在人跟人的肢體接觸上，她也沒什麼慾望。

不過，不清楚她怎麼想的人，頂多也只是覺得她比較被動吧？

「好啊。」她故作輕鬆。

可是飯田和其他人遠遠不同，她知道飯田有多敏感多聰明，可不得不繃緊神經回答。

「那前輩……嗯……有什麼不喜歡的肢體接觸嗎？」飯田態度謹慎地問。

「我不喜歡別人摸我的頭。」因為那好像在強調她的矮。

飯田嚇了一跳。「我不會摸前輩的頭吧？」

「喔，我不是說妳啊。」她意會過來。「和妳的話，一件討厭的事都沒有喔。」

「……這是因為前輩特別包容我？」

包容？為什麼會這樣想呢？很多時候她明明說的就是好的意思，飯田卻可以往負面的方向思考，她覺得好奇怪。

「既然不討厭的話，就不是包容吧？」

「可是……嗯……」飯田又開始欲言又止。

「可是什麼？」她直問。

「可是……也並不是喜歡？」

對於這個，她沉默了一下。

「是喜歡吧。」她說。

看著飯田依然沒有舒緩下來的雙眉，她想，啊－－可惡，飯田果然不會因此滿意。

可是她不懂得說謊啊。

「妳可能不太能理解，我也不確定該怎麼解釋……」她苦惱地說。

「我能理解。」飯田說，接著又像是怕太過自以為是而小心地補充。「……大概理解。」

能理解？連她自己都不太理解的事情？

也許真的能吧，因為飯田的腦子很好。

況且不管理不理解，她知道飯田確實包容－－或者說能接受她和別人的不一樣，光是這樣就很值得慶幸了。

「我只希望前輩要是不喜歡能告訴我，因為我不想做出會讓前輩討厭的事。」飯田誠懇地說。

「這麼配合我，會不會太辛苦？」她刻意問。

有的人，姿態太卑微，會顯得討厭。

有的人，太過討好，會顯得造作。

「這個我想都沒想過。」飯田好像連自己都有點意外似地說。「和前輩在一起就很快樂，只想著要怎麼一直保持下去而已。」

飯田的特別之處在於，不會刻意用那些粗糙的手法和情緒，來博取她的同情。

不會綁架她的情感，要求回饋。

多難得遇見這樣的人，她願意為飯田再次淌上感情這攤渾水，可不是沒有理由的。

「我也有些疑問。」她說。

「請說。」

「飯田很喜歡那些事嗎？」

「哪些事？」

「就是牽手，擁抱，之類的肢體接觸。」

「喜歡。」飯田毫不猶豫地說。就連這樣說的時候，語氣都透露著一股愉快的氛圍。

「那個－－」她帶著好奇，卻又莫名無法順利地說出口。

「哪個？」飯田疑惑地問。

她雙手手指併攏，向前比了一個自己也不知道在幹嘛的手勢。「交配也是嗎？」

飯田看著她的手勢安靜了幾秒。

「我比較習慣說『做愛』。」

「喔，隨便啦，一樣的意思嘛。」

「嗯……那個，也喜歡。」

她不禁想－－這個世界上，是不是沒有不喜歡交配的人啊？

「飯田果然有經驗啊。」

「啊，我畢竟也十八歲了。」

十八歲又如何？她挑起一邊眉毛。

飯田看懂了那表情，於是有點著急地解釋：「在我們國家，大部分的人在十五歲之前就有經驗了……」

十五歲？烏賊可是到十四歲身體才生長完全欸，這不是有點匆促嗎？

「我……我本來以為想跟喜歡的人做那些事是很自然的……」飯田說話時手指有些侷促不安地揉著抱枕，雙眼仔細地觀察著她的神情。「但我現在不太確定……是因為前輩是特別的，又或者……」

又或者？

她在等待飯田把話說完，但話語要成形似乎變得艱難，她注意到飯田嘴唇微小的顫抖，最後放棄地垂下頭。

「我不知道……我希望前輩是特別的。」

她無法體會太複雜的情緒，無法猜測飯田未說出口的想法。

她只知道飯田此刻相當沮喪，所以伸手揉了揉飯田的頭。

「妳想要怎麼樣，我們就怎麼樣，好不好？」她說。

飯田把臉鑽進她的肩窩裡，埋藏住表情。

「……前輩……和別人做過嗎？」

她愣了一下，笑說：「知道這個要幹嘛？」

飯田的雙手轉而摟抱住她的腰。

「……前輩知道忌妒到想死的感覺嗎？」飯田變低的嗓音聽起來像是種埋怨。

她不明白，自己為什麼在這種時候感到愉悅。

「是很痛苦的感覺嗎？」她的手指輕輕捲起飯田滑順的頭髮，那觸感很好。

「並不只是那麼單一的感覺。」

「那是怎麼樣？」

「有點像自己是一條毛巾，被使勁地扭轉，擰乾，感覺整個人都變形了似的。」飯田停頓了幾秒，接著又說：「可是也有忌妒的時候，想著前輩就在我身邊，反而覺得加倍的幸福。」

「喔。」她覺得很有趣地笑著。「所以不做也沒關係？」

她感覺後腰上，飯田的手指相當掙扎似地揪緊了她的衣服。

「沒關係。在前輩也想要之前，我什麼都不會做。」

這樣的前提，她可不敢保證要等到什麼時候。

「可是現在不要，之後我不一定會答應妳想怎麼樣就怎麼樣喔。」她故意試探著說。

她再一次感受到上衣被飯田拉緊。

「前輩再怎麼壞心眼都無法動搖我的決心。」

她忍不住開心地笑了。

體貼，聰明，意志堅定。

真不愧是她最愛的後輩。

  


**06.好天氣**

在地下世界，每天都是好天氣。

那裡不會下雨也不會打雷，更沒有炙熱的艷陽，天空的明暗變化都只是螢幕畫面的調整。

她剛來到地面時，會因為曬太多太陽而皮膚刺痛甚至脫皮。

天氣過於潮濕時，皮膚則會因為過敏而些微發癢。

只有在像地底下那樣陰涼的天氣時，她才會感到舒適。

而她所見的烏賊，都可以癱在太陽底下暖洋洋地曬一整個下午，也可以在雨裡開心地噴漆，甚至愛在打雷時玩超級跳。

她自認身體強健卻依然水土不服，讓她十分無奈，也十分羨慕烏賊。

她喜歡陽光，卻不能靠得太近，曬得太久。

當時小姬拿了一罐瓶子給她，她才知道有防曬乳這種東西，抹在皮膚上可以避免曬黑和曬傷。

然後小姬又送她一件她從沒見過的長條狀的東西。

「妳不知道這是什麼？」小姬驚訝地說，一邊按了個按紐，那東西忽地撐開變大。「這是一把傘，可以拿來擋雨和太陽。」

她想起很久以前在書上似乎看過，但因為地下世界沒有這東西，久而久之也就忘了。

「但這不是普通的傘。」小姬展示給她看，在傘的握把上有扳機。「這是一把散彈槍。」

她開心地將那收下，果斷地捨棄以前擅長的短槍和狙擊槍，傘槍成了她最愛的武器。

現在她的身體已經不像初來乍到時那般對天氣敏感，不過當她曬太陽的時候，小姬還是會習慣性地替她準備一條薄毯。

有時候她覺得喜歡一個人不只是因為那個人特別，還有那個人只對妳好，讓妳覺得自己也很特別。

這天她和小姬約好要去打塗地戰，但她們不會去外面報名，因為那容易造成騷動，所以小姬直接把露營場包下來，再找一些朋友來參加。

以前她一直把戰鬥視為非常嚴肅的事，在地下世界，就算是士兵也不能輕易地使用武器。

因此剛知道塗地戰時，她真的是受到強烈的文化衝擊。

烏賊和章魚被墨水擊殺時，就算不會造成真正的死亡，身體仍然會感到痛楚。

她花了很長的時間才稍微能理解塗地戰的樂趣，慢慢去適應這樣的殺人只是一種娛樂。

除了文化衝擊之外，她也被烏賊的體能給嚇到了，明明並沒有特別在緞練身體，卻普遍都擁有非常優秀的素質，也難怪當年章魚會在世界大戰時敗給烏賊了。

不過她再怎麼說也是真正的軍人，是受過專業訓練的菁英，她有耐心、有準度，能冷靜地判斷戰局，知所進退，自然也很快就掌握住遊戲的訣竅，成為塗地戰的高手。

塗地戰就是烏賊的日常，她和小姬打得好，影片在網路上當然飛快流傳，這也是她們可以迅速竄紅，甚至被選上主播的原因之一。

「飯田，待會認真打，別手下留情啊。」

因為她並沒有特別喜歡擊殺別人的感覺，所以有幾次在領先時放水，最後被反敗為勝，小姬知道後就相當不開心。

這次小姬在開打前特別提醒，她當然不敢怠慢。

那天兩人手感極佳，不管怎麼換隊友都能贏，於是有人提議她們兩人拆開。

「我們不能拆開。」小姬說。

「為什麼？」

「因為飯田不敢打我。」

她站在旁邊露出滿臉的尷尬，不敢說話。

她怎麼捨得打小姬。

「而且我想跟飯田一隊。」小姬接著又說。

出來打塗地戰，沒有什麼比聽到小姬這麼說更開心了。

而且當其他人誇她打得好，小姬也會顯得很得意。

如果她能夠令小姬驕傲，那勉強自己殺人也就沒什麼了。

塗地戰結束之後，豪華的白色長禮車就在露營場的門口等待，司機替她們打開車門。

「要先送妳回去嗎？」兩人一起上車後，小姬問。

「嗯……」她想趁著小姬心情好，提出請求應該沒什麼問題吧。「我想再和前輩多待一會兒。」

「那要睡我家嗎？」

以前聽到別人說這種話時，就會覺得是一種邀請，晚上或多或少會發生一些事。

不過小姬不是，不是，不是，絕對不是那種意思。

「好。」她笑說。

但是管她是什麼意思或者沒有任何意思，先答應就對了。

剛到地面上時，小姬曾收留她在家裡住過一陣子。

說起來兩人見面的最初其實並不順利。

只憑著滿腔的熱血就搭訕陌生人，那是以往的自己想都沒想過的，就算被小姬投以懷疑的目光也是沒辦法的事。

不過小姬在聽過她的音樂之後，態度就完全轉變了。

她著迷於小姬的歌聲，而小姬也受她的歌曲所吸引，一拍即合，就是這麼簡單。

她騙小姬她是外國人，小姬在知道她人生地不熟之後，就問飯田要不要先住在她家。

「這……我只是個陌生人，妳不擔心嗎？」她怯生生地說。

「喜歡音樂的人不會是壞人啦。」小姬無所謂地說。

她在覺得感謝的同時，也想到如果章魚派個間諜來滲透地上世界，說不定是件很容易的事。

總之，那時候借住的房間現在依然留著。

有時她來做音樂待得晚了，就會睡在那。

小姬家的占地放在地下世界的話，約莫是五個社區的大小，留下一個房間顯然不成問題。

可是照理說－－交往後那房間早該廢了，根本不需要留著啊。

就因為那房間還留著，變成她也無法順理成章地去睡小姬房間。

有幾次還要努力地開口要求，才能和小姬一起睡。

有時候小姬根本不在錄音室，也沒和她說晚安就先睡著了，她連問的機會都沒有。

小姬是細心還是迷糊，有時候她真的摸不著腦。

是迷糊也就算了，偶爾純粹是想使壞心眼，那才是最讓她承受不起。

那種時刻她會想起太陽。

小姬就像太陽般令人嚮往，也令人受傷。

而她不確定在感情裡什麼能當傘，什麼是薄毯。

好在今天打塗地戰活動了一整天，也沒心力又跑去錄音室工作了，吃完飯洗過澡之後，兩人就待在小姬的房裡休息。

「那個……」臨近睡覺時間時她開口。「我可以和前輩一起睡嗎？」

「可以啊。」小姬毫不介意地說。

小姬回答的方式，會讓人覺得自己所想全都是杞人憂天－－這也是讓人苦惱的地方。

因為一旦鬆懈下來而說錯話，小姬變臉絕對比翻書還快。

她雖然還未有過這樣的失誤，不過待在小姬身邊已經看過不少次。

「以後如果我來借住……」她小心翼翼地說。

「嗯？」

「也可以都和前輩一起睡嗎？」

那些情侶間天經地義的事，不能套用在小姬身上。

當她決定和小姬交往的時候，就很清楚這件事了。

只是明白是一回事，習慣是另一回事。

－－即使知道陽光是灼熱的，但身體不一定能適應它。

小姬短短考慮了幾秒後說：「當然，如果妳想的話。」

－－有沒有一刻，會是妳也想？

這念頭一閃而過，不是第一次了。

更糟的是，最近頻率似乎在上升。

不久前她還能夠為了得到小姬的允諾而瘋狂地快樂，現在卻有了一點不同感受。

越來越不懂得知足了。

她厭惡這樣的自己。

這關係如果有哪裡不對，那一定是她的不對。

熄燈之後，她就靠過去抱著小姬。

脆弱地忘了禮貌，忘了問句。

她慢慢地把手臂收緊，收緊。

在小姬能接受的範圍內，她想抱到最緊。

「怎麼了嗎？」小姬在黑暗中問。

「沒有怎麼了。」她說謊。

沉默在黑暗中瀰漫，像嗆人的煙霧。

「我是不是應該早點說，如果妳想和我睡就過來沒關係？」小姬問。

如果這是小姬的體貼，如果這是小姬的理解，她又怎麼好說更多？

「不是，請前輩別多心。」她感覺呼吸有些不平順，說話變得有點困難。

「對不起喔，我好像該更早想到的。」小姬似乎認定了這是問題所在。

「拜託前輩不要道歉。」她覺得自己快哭出來了。

於是小姬不再說話，只是伸出手回擁她，她感覺著那小小的身體，堅強又溫柔。

喜歡、喜歡、好喜歡。

一廂情願地喜歡又如何？

她把臉湊近，親吻小姬的嘴唇，一遍又一遍。

當小姬有點生澀地回吻她，她便渾身顫慄。

她的手指抓著小姬的背，她的身體發燙，頭髮像電力充足的燈泡般發出瑩綠色光芒。

她在意識的沼澤裡，窒礙難行。

停下來、停下來、停下來。

她拉開距離，小姬的手卻放上她的側臉。

「想做嗎？」小姬說。

「……很想做。」她誠實地說。

可是她知道小姬不想做，因為她在黑暗中看不清小姬的頭髮。

小姬一如既往，不會為她而產生變化。

「要做嗎？」

「不做。」她固執地說。

小姬笑了出來，手指挑起她的下巴。

「辛苦嗎？」小姬故意問。

她現在就想含住小姬的手指，舔小姬的身體，全身上下，一處不漏。

她覺得身體在哀嚎，在抗議，私處燥熱而疼痛。

好難受、好難受、好難受。

「我可以不碰前輩……」她終於難耐地說。「不知道前輩願意碰我嗎？」

「喔？」小姬意外地看著她，下一刻倒顯得有點興味盎然。「妳想要我怎麼做？」

她在被子下安靜地把自己的睡褲和內褲一起脫掉，她現在不需要其他前戲，那太複雜。

她又一次親吻小姬，她的手撫摸小姬的肩膀，手臂，到細瘦的手腕。她將那牽起，帶到自己的雙腿之間。

當小姬的手指觸摸到縫隙裡，她的身體立刻就一陣抽搐。

嗯－－

她情不自禁地發出聲音。

吻暫時停止，她張手抱住小姬，在上方的腳稍微曲起，膝蓋靠在小姬的側腰上，如此讓雙腿打開些，讓小姬的手更好動作。

小姬的手指並沒有進到她的身體裡，而是來回撫摸著外面。

手指移動的感覺非常靈巧，節奏感也很好。

她已經不太確定到底是小姬的手法太正確，還是身體太渴望和小姬的接觸，她閉著眼投入在這之中，已經無暇去顧及小姬的反應，小姬手指的每一次動作，每一次磨擦，都舒服地令她呻吟。

啊……

啊。

她聽得到自己沉浸的聲音，不知道會不會令小姬困擾，也許小姬喜歡對方安靜一點，但她真的無法克制。

可能沒有下一次了。

如果沒有下一次，這一次，她能不能就順著自己？

只花了幾分鐘，多珍貴的幾分鐘。

就算心裡貪婪地想要再久一點，身體已經亢奮到不行了。

她的下體在快速地收縮，她呻吟的時候使力顫抖著身子，一陣一陣，像要把那些隱忍太久的慾望都排解出來，美好的高潮。

或許她應該收斂一點。她又一次自省。

不過身體被強烈的感覺牽著走，實在什麼也無能為力。

當她喘息著慢慢睜開眼，她才發現眼前的世界不一樣了。

「啊，前輩……」

小姬的頭髮在夜色中發出淡淡的粉紅色光芒。

那明明沒有溫度，卻讓她覺得好溫暖。

在搞清楚那是為什麼而觸發之前，她已經擅自先感動了。

  


**07.毒霧炸彈**

那把專屬於她的米色蛋型小椅子，保持著最恰當的高度，擁有最舒適的柔軟度，可能連她臀部的形狀都記住了，坐在上面的時候，她通常像在家一樣自在。

不過今天她卻有股止不住的躁動，懸空的雙腿搖晃的頻率上升許多。

飯田就站在ＤＪ台的後方，一如既往的場景，吃飯般再簡單不過的工作內容。

她看著飯田蠕動著的嘴唇，觀察飯田震動著的喉嚨，思索著飯田此刻發聲的方式－－和那個時候不一樣。

「前輩？」

「嗯？」

飯田的眼神透漏著尷尬，她還搞不清楚為什麼。

「請問在這個關卡有什麼訣竅嗎？」

這問句很熟悉，好像在三秒前才滑過耳邊－－她突然驚覺，這是飯田第二次提問。

糗大了。

她的耳根瞬間就熱起來。

在這吃飯般再簡單不過的工作時，她走神了。

當時飯田一臉感動地望著她，寶石般藍綠色的眼裡反射著粉色光輝。

「前輩……妳的頭髮發光了。」

閉嘴，我知道好嗎。

她在內心尷尬地吼著，沒有說出口。

因為一旦說出口，就有如把心中的羞恥感直接曝露在飯田面前了。

她將手收回來，一語不發地翻身背對飯田。

冷靜下來啊。她告訴自己。

當烏賊情緒高亢到頭髮發光的時候，應該是一種通體舒暢的愉悅感，但她此刻只對那反應感到一股莫名的憤怒。

飯田輕聲問她還好嗎，她叫飯田先別跟她說話。

稍微鎮定下來時，手指上殘留著的濕滑感觸又提醒著她剛發生的事，飯田呻吟的聲音自作主張地在她腦海裡迴盪。

別叫了、別叫了。

她已經搞不懂自己到底是在對誰求情。

她的頭髮忽明忽滅，像顆閃爍的霓虹燈。

同時她感覺到飯田的目光從後方投射過來，有如芒刺在背。

她索性拉起被子，把自己整個人籠罩住。

如果可以的話，她想把自己像木乃伊那樣纏上一圈再一圈，然後妥善地放進棺木裡，從此不見天日。

可是那樣的話飯田就沒有被子蓋，所以她只好忍耐。

「小姬今天怎麼啦？難得說話不太流暢。」

播報的錄影結束時，製作人走過來順口關心一下，她差點下意識地回『閉嘴』，所幸話到嘴邊還是忍住了。

「抱歉，可能昨晚沒睡好。」

「小姬也有這種時候啊？」製作人用著半開玩笑的意外語調說。

那是怎麼樣？好像她該是個無憂無慮的嬰兒。

確實她是很少這種狀況沒錯啦，但也不想被人調侃啊。

她臭著臉掉頭走掉。

平常無所謂的事今天不行，單純心情不好。

她和飯田一起搭車前往下個通告，車子走了四個街區遠，她盯著窗外一句話也沒說。

「那個……請問前輩還在不高興嗎？」飯田說話像拆炸彈似地謹慎。

「妳好煩。」她反射性地說。

記憶中她可能還沒有這樣兇過飯田，但她現在是暴風、是龍捲風，誰都別以為可以安全地走過。

「……對不起。」她聽見飯田壓低聲音說。

她回過臉，看到飯田失落低垂的眼眉，一副正努力忍住眼淚的神態。

「不是啦、不是啦，不是在怪妳啦！」她慌慌張張地安慰。

「……我不明白前輩在想什麼，我想知道前輩為什麼不高興？」飯田垂頭喪氣地說。

其實她也還不是很肯定自己在想什麼，可是總得給個交代，不然飯田肯定會胡思亂想，耿耿於懷。

「那個……」她難得支吾地說。「只是一直想到妳那時候的聲音，覺得很困擾。」

「那時候的聲音？」飯田有些不確定地說。「是指做愛的時候嗎？」

喔，拜託，別這麼理所當然地說出那字眼。

她的太陽穴一陣疼痛。

「……嗯。」她吃力地應著。

「具體來說，是怎樣覺得困擾呢？」飯田十分正經地詢問。

她猶豫一會兒後，不禁大嘆一口氣。

她也不懂這他媽的算是什麼困擾。

「也沒什麼，總之我對於好聽的聲音……本來就比較敏感。」

她說完之後，飯田定定地凝視著她。

車子裡是一片漫長到可以悶死她、淹死她、掐死她的沉默。

「……前輩……這是在誇獎我嗎？」

「對啦。」她惱羞地說。

飯田的膚色比較深，就算臉紅了也不明顯，不過那烏黑的頭髮一旦亮起來，可是無庸置疑的搶眼。

「妳不要再發光了！」她覺得眼球都要被照得發痛。

「對不起……我無法控制。」飯田又是慚愧、又是喜悅。

她時常不明瞭，為什麼有的人情緒會如此受別人左右。

過去她偶爾會為此感到負累，但她卻不討厭飯田這麼在意自己。

「那怎麼辦呢？」飯田問。

「什麼怎麼辦？」

「讓前輩困擾，我該怎麼辦？」

她懷疑這是不是真的提問，因為這又不是飯田能解決的事。

「我怎麼知道。」她的食指敲著座椅，忍不住心頭煩燥。

「嗯……」飯田躊躇地靠近她，溫暖的大手按在她的手背上。「我……嗯……」

飯田不安地咬了下唇。

好煩，好煩。

看起來像是性的暗示。

她才不懂。

「……如果前輩願意，我都可以。」

不是，不是，這才不是解決辦法。

她懂了這些焦躁感不是因為飯田，純粹是因為她討厭失控，討厭對別人有需求，她坐擁的絕對優勢－－在些微地動搖。

她半瞇起眼瞪著飯田。「明明是妳想要吧？」

飯田被她這樣看，倒顯得有些不明所以然的無辜。

「這個……我從來沒有否認過啊。」

她真的無話可說了。

她希望沉默能夠變成水，灌滿車子，然後她就可以原地自爆了。

「前輩……」飯田注視著她的雙眼。

「怎樣？」

「現在可以親妳嗎？」飯田客氣地請求。

這很不對。

此刻的心情很不對。

「不可以。」她不甘願地說。

「……喔。」那對下彎的眉毛又垂得更彎了。

飯田安靜了幾秒鐘之後，又開口。

「可是前輩之前不是說……」

「不可以。」她強硬地打斷飯田。

她當然記得之前答應過飯田可以不徵求同意就親她，但她也記得那只是暫時性的，她隨時有收回的權力。

於是飯田毫不隱藏地露出失望的表情。

－－該死。

她伸出雙手捏住飯田兩邊臉頰。

「妳不準任性。」

她覺得生氣，但又不是真的生氣，她搞不清生氣還有分這些層次，也很令她生氣。

「對不起。」飯田道歉，可是似乎不若以往聽起來那麼充滿歉意。「前輩……嗯……無論如何，我希望妳不要感到困擾。」

「好啦，妳怎麼想我知道啦，別再多嘴。」她雙手交抱在胸前，快受夠飯田這種令她難堪的體貼。

「……前輩好可愛。」飯田嘴角的微笑很小，像是替她最後的顏面著想。

她撇開臉，同樣受夠了這種令她難堪的稱讚。

「前輩，我想抱抱妳。」

不是問句。

在飯田的雙臂從兩側包圍她之前，她就先躺進飯田的懷裡。

為了捍衛她僅存的主動權。

結束一整天的工作行程後，飯田說想去她家過夜，她也沒什麼理由拒絕。

她感覺在這件事上，飯田似乎不太保留地變得積極。

這麼一來，她的心情反而奇異地安穩許多。

只是她始終不了解交配的魅力何在。

在飯田之前，她從來不曾為此興奮，別人說交配是互相取悅，她倒覺得更像單方面的供給。

也可能是因為她不曾對誰動手，她總是被動、被觸碰的那一個，她不討厭，但也沒有特別樂在其中。

會僅只因為聽到對方的呻吟聲就興奮起來這種事，想都沒想過。

可是飯田的聲音非常好聽，這是無庸置疑的。

「前輩……」

躺在她的床舖上，和她接吻了一陣子之後，飯田說話的音調就變得比平時低一點、厚一些，字節的發音也變得不那麼清晰。

……性感。

別人大概會這麼形容吧？

「我們……要做嗎？」飯田問。

她看得出那眼神有多盼望，像個祈求聖誕禮物的孩子，可愛。

這時候如果故意說不要，一定相當有趣。

可是看到飯田這種模樣，真的會讓人情不自禁想逗她開心。

「妳到底有多期待這件事？」她笑著。

被她這麼說，飯田才不好意思起來。

「我的期待，無法用言語形容。」飯田說。

太老實了。她想。

大家都喜歡說些花俏迂迴的話語，誰知道老實才是真正的銅牆鐵壁，毫無縫隙。

「如果不做，妳會怎麼樣嗎？」她半好奇半壞心地問。

飯田不語了幾秒，語氣轉為凝重。「前輩不會想知道的。」

「我就是想知道才問。」

「前輩才不是真的想知道……」細碎的話語聽起來幾近埋怨。

這麼一來她可就真的想知道了。

「回答我。」

飯田無奈地看著她，她知道飯田無法拒絕她。

「……我會自己處理。」飯田嘆息著說。

「這樣有點可憐吧？」她笑說。

飯田盯著她的臉，該認同她還是否定她？她猜飯田腦裡肯定千迴百轉，要擠出一個讓她滿意的答案。

「前輩不需要考慮這些。」飯田完美地迴避掉她的刁難。「如果前輩真的不想要，我絕對不會勉強。」

她知道飯田已經看穿她只是在使壞心眼，即便如此，飯田的貼心和機智都讓她感到愉快。

「這次妳想要我怎麼做？」她說。

彷彿終於通過考驗，飯田彎起嘴角，無聲微笑，目光一下子就變得溫順柔軟。

「想要前輩摸我。」

說得簡單，那是要從哪裡開始摸？

當她還在煩惱的時候，飯田就把臉靠近她吻了上來。

從接吻開始。

好像經常都是從接吻開始。

她在接吻的時候把手放到飯田的側腰上，手掌往上移動，稍微撩起飯田身上的衣服。

妳喜歡被怎麼摸？妳喜歡被觸碰哪裡？

很多疑問在她心頭。

但如果一直提問肯定很煩人，而且顯得無知，所以她閉口不語，即使她真的毫無概念。

她的手撫過飯田光滑的背脊和精實的腹肌，飯田的身體很漂亮，曲線明顯，比例好又高窕，這些她都明白。

可是說到底，那就是塊肉而已啊。

為什麼大家會為了撫摸別人的身體感到興奮，她不明白。

還有，被摸也是。

在黑暗中看著飯田又濃又亮的長髮，實在很耀眼。

飯田喘息著，腰肢輕微地扭動著，所有她的指尖劃過的地方，都能讓飯田顫抖。

但飯田的反應並不能讓她產生共鳴。

那感受很奇怪，非常奇怪，她不確定自己到底在做什麼。

她覺得好像應該停下來。

剛好在這短暫的遲疑間，飯田抓住她的手背，相當渴望似地牽引到自己的胸部上。

她的手握著飯田的乳房，飽滿而柔軟。她想著這是別人的胸部的觸感，好微妙。

飯田按著她的手掌，手指觸摸到硬挺的乳頭時，飯田的喘息聲轉為一陣輕飄飄的呻吟。

她的身體僵了一下，整個人又開始不對勁。

飯田的手轉而勾住她的頸子，把臉親密地埋進她的頸項間。

她輕輕揉著飯田的乳頭，飯田呻吟的熱息就灑在她的肌膚上。

又來了。

身體難以自制地開始發燒發熱，就像上次一樣。

她知道自己又起反應了。

「前輩……」

飯田的聲音模糊不清，又像撒嬌又像呻吟，一邊把腿勾到她的身上，把她的身體拉近，下半身不安分地扭動著。

「前輩……」飯田哀求似地說，但那比起語言，更像是軟糊糊的呻吟。

好了，好了，別再叫了。

她投降，她的耳朵都開始發麻了。

她直接把手伸進飯田的內褲裡，像上次那樣撫摸飯田的私處。

那裡比上次還要更加地濕潤，手指可以非常滑順地移動。

這個階段對她而言倒是意外的上手，她可以從飯田的聲音輕易地判斷哪裡敏感，哪裡舒適，飯田給她的回饋有如琴鍵般忠實。

或許正因為她覺得這是很簡單的事，所以更覺得飯田的反應大得超乎她預期。

這是那麼舒服的事嗎？

她搞不懂是不是個人身體的差異，至少她從來不覺得有那麼快樂。

不過算了，那都無所謂，她現在很享受這個過程。

因為飯田的聲音……很棒。

不管是因為舒服而發出的柔和低音，還是因為高潮而發出的熱烈呻吟。

不得不承認這很令人亢奮，縱使這是連在心裡想都覺得有一點羞恥的事。

飯田在高潮之後用雙手抱緊她，大力地喘息，溫熱的身體貼著她，手臂和手指使力地掐得她皮膚都有些疼痛，小腿則上下磨蹭著她的腿。

她理解這狀況，還沒結束，引擎還炙燙著。

飯田情緒高昂地親吻她的嘴，她的脖子，她沒有拒絕。

飯田吻到她的鎖骨時，終於忍耐似地強迫自己止住動作。

她覺得為了她這樣努力自制的飯田實在很可愛。

「前輩……」飯田慢慢地抬起頭，長翹的睫毛，一雙迷濛的眼睛望著她。

「嗯？」

「……我愛妳。」飯田溫柔地說。

沒有。

沒有。

沒有。

－－沒有該說的話在腦海中浮現。

她呆住了，整個人、整個思緒像在毒霧炸彈裡那樣難以動彈。

即使唱一百首情歌，還是一點也不懂愛情。

廢物。

她的頭髮暗了下來。

她討厭烏賊的頭髮會發光會變暗，為什麼他媽的不能只有一種狀態就好。

「我只是想讓妳知道……請妳不要煩惱該怎麼回應我。」

然而在說話那一刻，飯田的頭髮也不再發光了，她的眼前霎時陷入一片黑暗。

她忽然覺得難過。

覺得自己讓人失望。

她不明白自己為什麼總是這樣。

  


**08.天真的章魚**

小姬消沉了幾天，讓她很意外。

她以為她才是該消沉的人。

對於小姬她不知道要安慰什麼，她不明白小姬的思維，暫時也沒有心力去體諒，所以只能在和小姬互動的時候，盡可能裝作事情沒發生過。

連續幾天她們都沒有提起那件事，安靜，陰鬱，擁抱各自的烏雲。

這一天，她和小姬一如往常搭著潔淨到發亮的白色禮車去工作，她看著窗外風景，車子開過熟悉的街頭，卻在意料之外的地方拐了彎。

「嗯？」她轉過臉看向小姬。「前輩，我們不是要去錄廣播節目嗎？」

「接下來三天的通告我全推掉了。」

「欸？」她詫異地盯著小姬。

「妳放心，我都處理好了，有錢隨便都找得到人代替。」

她好像應該要放心下來，可是她沒辦法。

「不，問題是為什麼要把工作推掉？」

「妳待會兒就知道了。」

她完全無法推測小姬在打什麼主意，眼看車子遠離熱鬧的街道，一路向城外行駛，最後竟來到碼頭。

「下車吧。」小姬說。

下車？這裡？她不能再更驚訝了。

「我們要去哪？」她走進烈日下，瞇起眼看著海水波光粼粼地搖晃著，好幾艘船整齊地停靠在岸邊。

「我爸買的一座小島。」

喔，原來爸爸有買一座島。

還有什麼值得驚訝？

「為什麼？」她接著又問。

「散散心啊。」

小姬主動把手朝著她伸過來。

小姬幾乎沒有對她主動過，而且她也有幾天沒有牽這隻手了，她以為自己應該會迫不及待，甚至欣喜若狂，然而卻意外地，只是胸口一股窒悶。

她牽著小姬的手時才想到了為什麼－－因為她不喜歡這被彌補的感覺。

中型的遊艇上沒有其他人。

她本以為會有人負責開船或招待，但似乎一個人都沒有。

「只有我們？」她問。

「是啊，飯田比較喜歡和我獨處不是嗎？」

而她居然高興不起來。

如果是再早一點就好了。這種貼心的話語。

船艙裡備有香檳，小姬幫她們各自倒了一杯，她喝了一口，冰涼而香甜，十分美味。

她想小姬都這樣用心安排了，她真的應該打起精神。

「來吧，飯田。」小姬向她招招手，往深處走，最前方就是駕駛座。

駕駛座有兩個座位，外側靠窗的座位前面有船舵，裡側座位的前面則是儀錶板。

「想學開船嗎？」小姬說。

「欸？前輩會開船嗎？」她驚訝地說。

「會喔。」小姬露出有些得意的神情說。

「該不會也會開飛機吧？」她半開玩笑地說。

「會啊，雖然還不是很熟練，不過覺得很好玩。」

她一直在學著不花費心力去吃驚了。

如果有那個背景優勢，有什麼理由不去多方嘗試呢？她試著把這視為理所當然。

即使如此，這樣的小姬還是不會騎腳踏車，一旦拆了輔助輪就會翻車。

正因為太富有，反而產生了這種荒謬又可愛的對比。

思及此處她不禁笑了。

「妳有興趣的話，下次我們再去開飛機。」小姬笑著說。

她們還有下次、還有以後。

當然。

船在蔚藍的海面上平穩地行駛，天空偶爾飄著幾片雪白的雲朵，天氣非常好。

她很快就學會了駕駛。掌握著船舵馳騁的感覺很舒服，身為一個機械迷能夠操縱到新的機械自然也相當開心。

「喜歡嗎？」小姬坐在她身旁，邊喝著香檳邊看著她。

「很喜歡，謝謝前輩。」她看向小姬，微笑著說。

「那就好。」小姬也笑說。「船的最上面也有駕駛座喔，在那裡開船又是不同的感覺。可是現在太陽很大，飯田還是先別出去比較好。」

她感到一股密密麻麻的輕微刺痛，像是劇烈的雨打在身上。

她勸自己別細想這些貼心，如果還希望能保持笑容。

教學已經結束，但小姬說還不急著去島上，她們就開著船隨意兜兜風，船艙裡有冷氣，有音樂，就是沒有人說話。

這種時候，真的會讓人覺得音樂很重要。

她故作輕鬆地開船，假裝沒有注意到小姬的安靜。

在兩人之間那帶有份量而汙濁的沉默像在等待著什麼，她不想知道。

她什麼也沒想地繼續開著船，不知道她們在哪裡，也不知道她們要去哪裡。

當周圍一點標的物都沒有，到哪裡都一樣。

良久之後，小姬終於開口。

「我以為飯田會很難過。」

以前別人會跟她說，身為一個士兵，她的情緒波動太大了。

脆弱是被譴責的。

所以如果想要哭，她會盡可能忍到只有一個人的時候。

相較之下，烏賊想哭就哭，想笑就笑，他們在表達情緒是如此直率，以至於相處久了，她多少也受到感染，模仿、學習著如何更自然地表現自己。

可是想要自我保護的時候，她終究還是回歸成最原本的姿態。

「要是前輩回應我，我恐怕會覺得意外吧。」

她不難過，因為那是預料之內的事。

她才不要承認她很難過，她才不要承認自己有錯誤的期待，她才不要承認是自己把美夢戳破。

她才不要承認她臉上笑了，心裡卻快崩潰了。

她不要這樣。

「我希望我能夠回應妳。」小姬說。

這種說法，代表著多麼決定性的－－兩人之間的情感差異。

因為感情對她來說可不是希不希望，僅僅是不得不。

「前輩……回應過其他人嗎？」

她終於、終於，在沉痛的絕望之後能夠獲得一丁點的冷靜來提出這問題，而不是被忌妒掐著不願面對真相。

「沒有。」小姬說完，若有所思了幾秒，於是又補充。「我也許說過，但卻不是真的那個意思。」

「那麼……前輩以前有過這種想法嗎？希望能夠回應誰。」

「有。」小姬點了一下頭。「以前大概覺得，如果我能夠回應的話，可以省去一些麻煩吧。」

麻煩。

麻煩。

麻煩。

這個詞令她心頭一震。

小姬話還沒說完，她已經覺得眼前一片黑。

「可是對妳不太一樣。」小姬看著她說。

這個話題會行進到哪，她所懷抱的只剩恐懼。

她無法再擁有期待了，因為期待需要勇氣。

可是話已至此，又怎能喊停。

「……怎樣的不一樣？」

光是說這句話她就覺得耗盡了全身的力氣。

她希望她不必問，希望她的聲音沒有傳送出去，或者中途在哪裡被截斷了。當然這些並沒有發生。

「就只是……很想要回應妳的期待而已。」小姬很努力地、顯得有些彆扭地說。

可是她笑不出來，她不知道這能代表什麼，如果小姬是她所認為的那個樣子，那『想要』又能夠改變什麼。

她說不出任何字句。

沉默覆蓋再覆蓋，引擎聲卻聒噪得令人心煩。

「嘿，飯田。」小姬說。「為什麼妳不會要求更多呢？」

「什麼意思？」

「大家都喜歡要求啊，說我不應該怎樣，說情侶應該要怎樣怎樣的。」

所以那些人不在了。她想。

「難道前輩會想要那樣嗎？」

「我覺得很奇怪啊，只有妳不那麼做。」

「可是前輩不喜歡被要求吧？」

有一種莫名的焦躁感在她腦裡迅速地擴張、亂竄。

「如果是飯田的話，也許可以吧。」

那股焦躁在確認了討論的走向後，終於變成了憤怒的情緒。

「拜託前輩不要給我機會做那些妳會討厭的事。」

她還來不及分辨那個憤怒到底是向著小姬還是向著自己，下一刻就又變得氣餒、難過。

「拜託前輩不要讓我以為我可以那麼做。」

她討厭小姬輕率的許諾，她討厭看似美好的陷阱，她害怕改變小姬，也害怕小姬想為她改變。

不知道移動的話會走到哪，也許往前一步就是懸崖，只有學著接受現況才是最安全的解法。

「我不想給前輩帶來困擾。」

這是她一個人的課題。她不需要小姬委屈自己。

「我知道妳對大家都很客氣，可是對我也不能撒嬌的話，妳要對誰撒嬌呢？」

對於她尖銳的反應，小姬一點也沒退讓，反倒毫不抗拒地將那些針刺捧在手裡。

她不明白為什麼小姬總能自然而然地說出那些溫暖的話，總是能輕而易舉地進入她的心房，觸碰到她最柔軟脆弱的地方，讓那些堅持變得無謂。

讓她很容易感動，很容易想哭。

小姬把船的油門關掉，排檔打到空檔，於是船漸漸慢了下來，在海上緩緩漂浮。

「過來。」小姬向她張開雙臂。

她根本不可能拒絕靠進小姬的懷抱裡。

「對不起……」她抱緊小姬。「是我太激動了，因為我不願做任何可能失去前輩的事。」

害怕。

好害怕。

覺得腦子像被蛀空的樹木，再敲一下就會凹折碎裂，已經完全不能冷靜地思考了。

「飯田，我很喜歡妳，我不想要妳難過，也不想要和妳分開。」小姬的手輕輕摸著她的頭。「所以我會努力，總有什麼事情是我可以做的吧。」

「我也很喜歡前輩……真的很喜歡。」

她多想不停不停地訴說，把那些喜歡一股腦地全倒出來，那麼或許她就能感到輕鬆、解脫。

可是如果天秤兩端的重量如此不同，過多的承載就是一種破壞。

每次她都得警惕自己，收一些、再收一些，費盡心思地去追求安定的平衡。

「飯田。」小姬鬆開手，拉開一點距離看著她的臉。

「嗯？」小姬正經的態度，讓她又是疑惑、又是緊張。

「我如果一直是這樣，妳還會喜歡我嗎？」

她愣了一會兒。沒想到是這樣的問題。

她可以說謊，可是她不認為小姬會喜歡她說謊。

也許小姬分不出謊言，也許分得出。

她不願冒險。

「……我不能夠保證這種事。」她以平穩的語氣，誠實地說。

「那可不行。」

「什麼？」她懷疑自己是不是聽錯。

「我不能接受妳不喜歡我，至少現在不行。」小姬明確地說。

單論現在，她的愛就是海水全蒸發了也不可能收回。

可是她保留著故意不說。

「為什麼前輩在意這個？如果無法真的喜歡上誰，還在意會不會被誰喜歡嗎？」

「不行嗎？這又沒有衝突。」

她注視著小姬，感到無比的意外。

簡直像海水在眼前被劈開似的驚奇。

「這樣很自私嗎？」小姬被她看得有些不自在起來。

想把無法愛人的小姬留在身邊的自己，恐怕是沒資格說什麼。

既然都是在追求彼此的感情，聽起來倒是很公平，可能還比以往更樂觀一點點也不一定？

不過，究竟能不能樂觀看待這件事，她還是持保留態度，戴著頭盔、穿著防護衣，慢慢觀察好了。

「……我覺得沒問題，大概。」她不敢肯定地說。

「飯田，妳是我唯一坦承這件事的人。」

「嗯……為什麼呢？」

「因為我覺得別人大概無法接受，可是妳在我說出口之前就察覺到了，而且依然試著去接受這樣的我。」

這段話的前半沒有問題，可是她對後半的解讀卻有些不同。

與其說她是試著去接受，她更覺得自己想要去理解和喜歡小姬，是一種不能夠控制的欲望和衝動。

「因為這樣，所以前輩認為和我有繼續嘗試的價值嗎？」

「當然不是。」

「嗯？……那是為什麼？」她困惑地問。

「當然是因為我很喜歡妳啊。」小姬那雙淺金色的眼睛，在說肯定的話時總顯得特別閃耀。

她認為這種回答實在是很危險。

不過，沒有問題。

就算砸破她的頭盔，融掉她的防護衣，因此而死掉也沒有問題。

天真的章魚就算落得如此下場，也是心甘情願，剛好而已。

  


**09.全世界最困惑的人**

在港口就可以看到她家的別墅，那是走路能夠抵達的距離。

別墅區裡有好幾棟建築物，包括主屋、客屋、員工住屋、停車場、倉庫、涼亭等等，每一棟的外觀都相當嶄新。

別墅區前是修整漂亮平整的草皮，西南方設有直升機的停機坪，別墅的周圍則栽種了許多玫瑰。白色、紅色、粉紅色的玫瑰，色彩鮮豔，散發著宜人的香氣，被照護得十分良好。

主屋剛派人來整理過，裡面光亮潔淨，連家具都仔細地打過臘。

窗戶看出去就是蔚藍的海，完美的景觀。

不過她們今天不是來玩水的，她想帶飯田去爬山，而且服裝也都準備好了。她們換成短袖上衣、方便走動的長褲以及登山鞋就再度出門。

兩個人的旅行，不需要司機，她自己開車。雖然她不常開，不過駕駛技術還算純熟。

車子順著沿海道路行駛，廣播正在播放ABXY的熱門歌曲《Blitz It!》，她們跟著曲子的節奏輕鬆地哼歌，暢快地兜風。

路上滿溢著陽光，新鮮的空氣中夾帶淡淡的海水味。

大約二十分鐘後車子抵達登山口。

這座山沒有鋪設好的步道，只有被人行走而被踩出來的山路，路看起來還算平坦，周遭是雜亂蔥鬱的樹林。

她們在車裡做最後準備。

「前輩爬過這座山嗎？」飯田邊問邊把長髮紮成馬尾。

「爬過。」她替飯田把後頸抹上防曬乳，再在身上噴防蟲液。

「所以應該是安全的？」

「當然。」她笑說。可是有些資訊她沒給。

山路前段的路確實平緩，可是三十分鐘後，路就逐漸變得陡峭、荒蕪，有時候要稍微找一下才知道該往哪繼續前進，有時還會出現盤結交錯的樹根，讓人難以行走。

「這邊的山路似乎還沒整理……」飯田微喘著氣說。

「對啊。」她輕鬆地走在前頭。

「我以為我們是來悠閒地度假……」

「可是這樣更有趣不是嗎？」她回頭笑著說。

「……嗯。」飯田抬頭看她，嘴巴認同，神色卻不是。

慘了，失敗的約會行程。

她想。

不不，還不能灰心得太早。

「再努力一下嘛，前面可以好好休息。」她伸出手摸摸飯田的頭。

「好的。」飯田看起來又加滿了油。她慶幸自己的打氣還是有效的。

空氣微熱而潮濕，又爬了二十分鐘左右，她們來到一片整理過的小平地，兩棵大樹之間懸著一個深綠色大吊床，吊床旁還有一個灰色的保溫箱，裡面裝了冷飲。這些當然也是她事先叫人準備的。

她們拿毛巾把身上的汗水擦掉，接著就躺到吊床上喝飲料休息。

吊床的架構讓她們的身體很自然地靠在一起，她不以為意。

四周蟲鳴鳥叫，陽光從茂密的樹葉縫隙間散落，成了一顆顆小白點。涼爽的微風輕輕吹著，吊床微微晃動，身體很快就降溫許多。

「這樣好舒服。」飯田放鬆地說。

這令她覺得滿足。

這可能是她第一次這麼認真談戀愛，她希望她不會搞砸一切。

在飯田對她說『我愛妳』之後，她整理了好幾天，先是對無法回應的自己感到失望，然後又質疑自己是不是能夠繼續和飯田交往。她給不出飯田想要的東西，也許繼續交往就是繼續傷害，她不願意如此。

可是分手了又如何呢？她不是放不下戀人關係，她怕的是分手後不得不面對的變異，她可沒遇過分手後還能當朋友的。就算飯田還願意和她當朋友，她也很難相信飯田有辦法正常地和她相處。

設身處地地想，飯田肯定不想分手吧？

她想要飯田開心，希望在她能力所及的範圍，能夠達到那最上限。

飯田對她而言是特別的，或許無法用愛來解釋，可是她確定自己很重視飯田，不想要失去兩個人之間的連結，是非常穩固而堅定的想法。

但是飯田那麼重視她八成是因為愛，如果沒有愛，殘存的情感是不是會脆弱地煙消雲散？如果沒有愛，誰才是會一走了之的人？

所以她討厭飯田不能夠保證一直喜歡她，不能接受飯田不喜歡她，然而意外的是－－那些不夠甜美的實話，卻也令她對飯田更加信任。

她必須、也想要讓飯田繼續喜歡她。

唯一解就是努力談戀愛。

她牽起飯田的手，飯田卻猶豫似地過了幾秒才將她的手握住。

有多少遲疑、質疑，她都不想管了，如果飯田拒絕她的示好，她就會一遍又一遍再端出來，直到消除所有的疑慮。

兩人就這樣安靜地躺著過了二十幾分鐘，她看手機確認了一下時間。

「該上路了。」她坐起身說。

「……想再躺一會兒。」飯田沒有放開她的手，有些撒嬌地說。

「回去再躺。」她摸了一下飯田的頭。「不然會來不及看夕陽喔。」

「好。」飯田乖乖起身。

看來似乎還挺喜歡被摸頭的。她想。

她們重新補上防曬乳，繼續爬山。

越後面的山路變得越加困難，有些地方甚至需要攀爬，小姬在前頭，在需要時回身拉飯田一把。

路途辛苦，不過所幸穿的鞋子很好，兩人走了很久腳也沒有出現不適的症狀。

大約又爬了一個小時，總算到達山頂。

蛋黃般又圓又亮的夕陽就在眼前，飯田像是炫眼得受不了似地閉起眼精，深呼吸後再睜開。

太陽正在緩緩地移動，天空很遠，雲朵好近，似乎就漂浮在頭頂，海面向她們展開，夕陽的光輝反射在海上，像一條閃耀的步道延伸過來。

天空雲朵海面，皆覆蓋上鮭魚肉似的粉橘色以及橙黃色、藍色、紫色、靛色，並且還在隨著時間不斷地變換色彩，這是科技所無法複製的大自然絕妙的燈光秀。

飯田久久盯著那畫面不能言語。

她看著飯田被風景所感動的臉，心中十分快慰。

「喜歡嗎？」她問。

「非常漂亮。」飯田興奮地連連點頭。「謝謝前輩。」

飯田說過，她的國家很少出現太陽。

飯田還說，她的國家只有一種音樂。

所以她想讓飯田見到更多感動的畫面。

她還想讓飯田聽到更多感動的音樂。

她很喜歡飯田。

這她說得出口。

不知道喜歡跟愛之間，又有什麼差別？

日落之後不適合走下山，所以她們直接用超級跳回到登山口。

用超級跳移動雖然快速，但消耗的熱量和走路一樣，身體其實不會比較輕鬆。

飯田在回程車上累得直接睡著。

也許是不太適應天氣的關係，所以戶外活動對飯田來說更加耗費體力。

不過目標有達到，應該還算是個成功的行程。她想。

回到別墅之後，她們就各自去洗澡。

她洗澡比飯田快，短髮也很快就吹乾了，於是拿著手機到客廳。

客廳的沙發底處可以拉開，變成一張大沙發床。她就躺在那上面玩手機。

等到飯田出來時，她問飯田餓了嗎？

「還不會，不過如果前輩餓了我們也可以吃。」

「那我晚點再叫人來弄晚餐。」

說完她展開手臂，拍拍沙發。

「過來這裡。」她說。

於是飯田走過去坐在她手掌附近，一條手臂遠的地方。

「不，我是要妳躺這裡。」她拍拍自己的手臂示意。

飯田帶著懷疑的眼神盯著她一會兒，最後還是屈服地靠過去枕著。

她們正躺著，臉朝向天花板，沒有看著對方。

雖然和躺在吊床時的姿勢沒有相差太多，氣氛卻不若那時自在。

保持著這個姿勢過了十幾秒後，飯田先打破靜謐。

「前輩……」

「嗯？」

「其實前輩不需要太刻意……那樣的話我反而會覺得有點不習慣。」

「我沒有刻意啊。」

「但前輩以前不會做這些事……」

「我就只是現在想這麼做而已。」

「我也不知道前輩這麼說，是不是其實是在安慰我。」

她感覺像吃歐姆蛋時突然咬到蛋殼碎片似地焦躁起來。

「如果是刻意的話，妳就不喜歡嗎？」

「……我不知道。」飯田低聲說。

「妳不知道？」

「只是……」飯田欲言又止。

「只是什麼？」她追問。

「只是……如果我不能分辨的話，會有種好像受騙的感覺。」飯田像是走在敵方墨裡，舉步維艱。

她不耐地用鼻子噴了一下氣。

「就算我是為了討好妳，那也是我想做的事啊。」

「為了討好別人而做的事，不能說是自己想要做的事。」飯田明確地說。

「那妳又如何？」她把臉轉向飯田，瞪著飯田的側臉。「妳做哪些事是為了討好我？現在全都不可以了，妳辦得到？」

「……我辦不到。」

「妳辦不到，因為妳需要做那些事來跟我維持戀愛關係？」

「對。」

「所以，就算我在討好妳又有什麼關係？談戀愛難道不就是在互相討好嗎？」她用強硬的語調說。

她不明白，難道她和別人不一樣，她的努力就要被否定？沒有同等情感，就算付出也是欺騙、是謊言？

「……那只是其中的一部分。」飯田聲音有些虛弱地說。

「其他部分呢？妳要教我什麼是愛嗎？」她氣急敗壞地說。

飯田忽然轉向她，將她的身子抱住。

她愣住了，不知道該作何反應。

飯田一語不發，好像很痛苦似地抓緊她。

「妳怎麼了？」她擔心地問。

飯田維持著那姿勢一動也不動，身體變得僵硬，什麼話也說不出來，她只好用手在飯田的背上慢慢撫順著。

過了一會兒後，飯田的身體才終於有了微弱的呼吸起伏。

「對不起……」飯田以勉強擠出似的聲音說。

「沒事，不用勉強說話。」她摸著飯田的頭安慰。

飯田緩慢而深長地吸了一口氣，調整好呼吸的頻率。

「……我沒事了。」飯田慢慢鬆開手，臉上還殘留一點冷汗。

「剛剛是怎麼了？」

「突然覺得無法呼吸……偶爾會這樣。」飯田輕描淡寫地說。

「偶爾會這樣？我怎麼沒見過？這很嚴重吧？是不是要看醫生？」她連珠炮似地問。

「沒事的……不是什麼生理疾病，前輩不要擔心。」飯田安撫地說。

「妳怎麼知道不是生理疾病？」她擔憂地說。

「這只是情緒影響到身體的短暫現象……總之請前輩不用擔心。」

確實聽說過有的人會這樣子，不過她從沒親眼見過，真的嚇了一跳。

「對不起，是因為我剛剛太激動了？」

「不，是我自己的問題。」飯田慌忙說。「……但前輩如果能不生氣就好了。」

「嗯，不生氣了。」她無奈地嘆口氣。「抱歉，我想我是在遷怒。」

「……遷怒？」飯田困惑地看著她。

「大概是搞不懂愛情這件事，讓我很煩躁。」她老實說。

「就算是這樣也沒有關係……請不要勉強自己。」

「明明就有關係啊，而且妳這麼勉強自己，憑什麼叫我不要勉強自己？」

「……因為我即使勉強自己，也不會改變喜歡前輩的這件事。」

她不禁諷刺性地乾笑一聲。

「妳今天才說妳不能保證這件事。」

飯田直視著她的眼，一臉不甘心的模樣，卻又將想反駁的話含在嘴裡。

「怎樣？說不出話了？」她一邊笑著一邊伸出手逗弄似地捏住飯田的兩邊臉頰。

「不是說不出話，是不想說。」那雙綠眼睛難得一點也沒有要屈服的意思。

「好吧。」她把手放開，也不確定自己在好吧什麼，她只是被飯田堅決的眼神逼退了。「不如妳告訴我，愛一個人是什麼樣的感覺？」

飯田安靜下來，對這個問題很認真地思考了一會兒。

「前輩對音樂是什麼感覺？」

她想了一下。

「生命中不可或缺的東西。」

「嗯。」飯田點點頭。

「這樣就是愛嗎？」她挑起短眉毛，懷疑地說。

她當然熱愛音樂，但她不太相信這和愛人是同樣道理。

「我認為那是其中一種解釋。」

如果是這樣的話，我愛飯田吧。

她想著，但沒有輕率地說出口。

「那對妳來說呢？愛一個人是什麼樣的感覺？」她又問。

飯田轉開視線，沉默地思索了幾秒。

「我的答案……前輩恐怕不會喜歡，所以不要知道比較好。」

「我要聽。」她堅持地說。

「但前輩可能會不高興……」

「我現在就要不高興了。」她以威脅的口吻說。

飯田的八字眉徹底曲折成一個委屈的樣貌，最後終於以一聲嘆息妥協。

「對我來說……」飯田低著臉，艱澀地開口。「……是明知會痛，卻還是不想離開。」

這算是什麼愛的定義？一點也不美好。

她感到陣陣不平和酸楚。

這段時間以來她給飯田的是什麼啊？她已經一點也搞不懂了。

她很差勁嗎？很失敗嗎？只是讓飯田痛苦嗎？

不行，她必須阻止自己再這樣想，因為這只會讓她想和飯田分手。

那是飯田絕對不想要的。

飯田擔憂地看著她。

為什麼她在想什麼飯田好像都能知道呢？

她安慰地將手放在飯田的頭上。

沒事沒事，她不會就這樣逃走。

她的決心才不只那麼一點。

當飯田的表情稍微安心下來時，她忽然想要擁抱、想要親吻飯田，她不知道這究竟是疼惜的心情或其他的什麼。

「想親吻一個人是愛嗎？」她望著飯田說。

飯田迎視著她的目光，神情有些侷促，好像被這突然冒出的問題嚇到了。

「……也許是愛的其中一種表現方式。」

「也可能不是愛？」

「嗯，也可能不是。」

「那可能是什麼？」她稍微接近飯田，近到能看得清楚飯田濃密的睫毛。

「我不知道，可以有各種動機。」飯田嚥了一口唾液，她隱約能聽見那道緊張的聲響。

她再靠近一點的時候，飯田表情有點緊繃地把眼睛閉上了。於是她吻了一下飯田的嘴唇。

她的胸口彷彿瑟縮了一下，再緩緩綻開。

奇怪的幻覺。

但那感覺很好。

或者比很好再好一些。

她看著飯田，然後飯田也慢慢張開眼與她對視。

「……我不知道我有什麼好在意前輩是不是在討好我，反正我還是會開心。」

她感到心跳的速度變快了，不知道是不是剛剛的幻覺害的。

「……而且前輩想要繼續被我喜歡。」飯田像是重複播放音檔，確認似地說。

聽起來實在很彆扭。很像聽到自己走音那樣難為情。

不過，沒有錯。

「嗯。」她輕聲應道。

飯田伸出一隻手摸她的頭髮，動作柔和地把她耳邊的頭髮塞到耳後，指尖輕輕地摸她的耳朵和臉頰。

她用鼻子深深吸氣，不確定自己為什麼感到緊張，即使她覺得被飯田觸摸是舒服的。

「前輩有點緊張？」

她略微尷尬地抿了一下嘴唇。「大概吧。」

「為什麼？妳從來不緊張。」飯田用著柔軟的聲調說。

「我怎麼知道。」她才是全世界最困惑的人吧。

還有『前輩』這個敬稱失蹤到哪兒去了？

「不討厭我這樣子碰妳嗎？」

「不討厭。」她說，然後又補充。「應該說，挺喜歡的。」

飯田因此而露出了非常滿足的笑容，她感覺全世界的小鳥可能都在替飯田歡欣鼓舞了。

「不懷疑我是在討好妳嗎？」她忍不住說。

「不懷疑。」

「為什麼？」

「因為看得出來。」飯田說。

她的臉像被賞一巴掌似地火辣，想反駁卻又說不出任何一句話來回嘴。

「想要被我摸其他的地方嗎？」飯田的手掌貼在她的臉頰上。

好光滑的觸感。她想。可是要她說想要，實在好難啟齒。

「說『想要』，對前輩來說是一件有點困難的事吧？」

她瞪著飯田不說話，默認了。

而且她不懂為什麼這時候敬稱又回來了？

「可是前輩想要被我喜歡。」

拜託不要把這句話掛在嘴邊。她在內心痛苦地斥責。

「所以可不可以試著對我說『想要』？」飯田請求道。

她好像醒悟到自己為什麼緊張了，大概是因為飯田態度的轉變。

是哪一句話，哪一秒鐘開始的呢？她現在想不起來了。

只感覺有如身上一塊軟肋被鮭魚給咬住了，沒有人可以救援，她唯有自己開口才能脫離這個困境。

「……想要。」

她說起話來像個初學語言的嬰兒。

可是當飯田對她笑，當飯田的大拇指撫摸到她的下唇時，她意識到她說出的似乎不只是語言，還是慾望。

  


**10.岩漿**

想親一個人是愛嗎？

她大可以說是啊，很有可能。

為什麼要否認呢？

說不定誘導是個好方法，要是先相信了就更有成真的可能，腦袋是這樣子的構造吧。

就算是騙來的愛也有價值吧？

可是她不想要，說不定這樣有點傻。

問題在於不想再抱期待，騙自己的事情終究不會在小姬身上實現吧。

放棄也是一種痛快。

小姬所說的『想要』是猶豫和討好，那也沒關係。

重點是這兩個字聽起來依然挑逗，光是這樣子她的身體就變得興奮，只要享受這個就好。

「前輩好可愛。」她微笑著說。

小姬對這誇讚沒有表示開心，不自在地努了努嘴巴，臉上只有彆扭。

比起無所謂或惱羞，這應該還算是個好的反應。

她伸出手摸小姬的臉，從眉毛、眉心、鼻樑、鼻尖，再移動到顴骨、嘴唇、下巴。

用指尖和指腹去仔細地確認每個部位的光滑度、柔軟度、形狀、起伏。

她是多麼滿懷期待，平常不敢放膽細摸的地方，現在想一次全摸個夠。

「妳真奇怪。」小姬說。

「為什麼？」

「那麼開心地摸別人的臉。」

「因為前輩身上的每一個部分我都很喜歡啊。」她坦率地說。

「喔。」小姬不知道該說什麼似地應著，或許也有幾分不好意思的成分在。

「不可以這樣嗎？」她試著問。

「可以啊。」

這樣的做愛當然與她最理想的期待還是有點差距，但她樂此不疲。

她接著摸小姬細瘦的手臂、手腕、手掌，甚至指甲、指尖，一處不漏。

她坐起身子，抓住小姬衣服的下擺。

「這麼快？」

「想看嘛……」她求情著說。「一直都想看。」

「不需要補充。」小姬露出放棄的眼神，配合地拱起腰，讓她把衣服往上拉，然後小姬雙手高舉過頭，讓她可以脫下衣服。

衣服底下沒有內衣，小姬的上身直接裸露在她眼前。

雪白的肌膚，小而漂亮的胸型，能夠看得清楚肋骨的線條，很瘦，不過是相當緊緻健康的身體。

「粉紅色的……」她盯著小姬的胸部。那看起來那麼無害、軟嫩，簡直就像甜美的夢似的美妙顏色。

「白痴喔，不需要講出來啦。」小姬略顯尷尬地斥責。

「前輩的身體真好看。」她誠心讚嘆。

她的手指滑過小姬的頸子、鎖骨、胸膛。

「不要這麼期待的表情。」

「前輩連這個都限制實在太強人所難……」

「我的身體不太敏感。」小姬試著解釋，或者是先打預防針。

她笑了。

小姬也許是怕她會失望，但她才不會失望。

「笑什麼？」

「前輩好溫柔。」

小姬悶哼一聲，不予置評。

「不敏感的話……不就怎麼摸都沒關係了嗎？」

「……都不知道妳這麼樂觀。」

她的指尖和手掌不疾不徐地撫摸小姬的乳房，肋骨，腹部，肚臍。

用眼睛和手指，任何細節都不錯過的逐一欣賞品味，或許是她的視線過於熱情，把小姬的皮膚都灼燒成和頭髮相近的粉紅色了。

「妳是不是很想把我做成標本？」小姬試圖緩和氣氛似地、半開玩笑地說。

「不，我想要的是活生生的前輩，不只有身體。」

「我只是開開玩笑而已，不要這麼認真。」小姬臉上浮現害臊的神態。「妳講這些話都不會尷尬欸。」

為什麼要尷尬呢？如果不說實話，造成誤會就不好了啊。

而且接下來，她還要把剛才摸過的地方全都再溫柔地親吻一遍。

確認物品後當然要蓋章。蓋章。蓋章。

淺色的眉毛是我的。

高挺的鼻子是我的。

櫻色的嘴唇是我的。

小巧的下巴是我的。

我的、我的、我的。

「喂，飯田。」

啊。

聽到小姬叫她，她才回神過來，意識到自己正情不自禁地在小姬的脖子上用力吸吮。

「不可以嗎？」她抬起視線，垂下雙眉苦著臉求情。

還以為這樣問肯定又要被刁難或拒絕，沒想到小姬慌張地說可以、可以。

她開心地不去想緣由了，慢了一步怎麼知道小姬會不會反悔呢？

她像個辛勤播種的農夫，每往下移動一點就再種一個吻痕。

脖子、鎖骨、胸膛。

全都是我的、我的、我的。

在粉紅色乳暈的周圍也留下深紅色的吻痕。

可愛的凸起的乳頭，她把嘴湊上去，輕輕地用吻的，用舔的，用吸的。

小姬細微地動著身體。

身體確實不太敏感，反應並不大，不過沒關係，這只是自我滿足過程中的連帶測試。

伸長的舌尖往下，舔過乳房的下緣，到肚臍的附近來回，小姬原本打直的腳因此而稍微彎曲起來。

「有點癢。」小姬說。

她不禁又笑了一下。

即使沒有什麼性興奮的反應，她也毫不著急。

她把手掌放在小姬的腿上，緩慢地撫摸大腿和小腿，偶爾施點力按壓。

爬了幾小時的山，肌肉應該多少也有些疲勞。

「很舒服。」小姬說。

她揚起嘴角。「喜歡這樣？」

「喜歡。」

「好。」

之後持續了幾分鐘，她只是按摩小姬的腿。

小姬的腿型美，肌膚又光滑，因為身材矮小，所以摸起來也很方便，能夠輕易地掌握整體。

好喜歡。

多棒的身體。

對她而言，光是接觸就很快樂。

「用這種方式也能接受嗎？」小姬疑問地說。

「因為前輩覺得舒服不是嗎？」

「但可能不是妳預期的那種舒服。」

「我沒有預期，只要前輩覺得舒服我就很高興。」她笑說。

但除此之外的各種反應，自然也還是想要看到。

她轉移陣地，把手再往下移動，摸到小姬的腳掌和腳指。

她輕輕揉捏小姬的腳指頭，沒想到腳指立刻敏感地蜷縮起來。

－－啊，原來在這邊嗎？

她笑了出來。

這要她如何不興奮？

「幹嘛啦，只是會癢。」小姬瞪著她尷尬地說。

「只是會癢嗎？」

她自覺在這方面的觀察力還算敏銳，是不是只因為癢，那之間的差異她能分辨。

她把小姬的腳抬高，把腳背靠到嘴邊親吻，她看著小姬的臉似乎變得有點緊繃，接著她把嘴唇貼上小姬的腳指頭，小姬便忽然把腳收回去。

她們一語不發地對視了幾秒。

「會、會癢。」小姬逞強地說。

這麼敏感的話還是先不要碰好了。

「……前輩真的好可愛。」

忍耐著一部份想要強硬的心情，她暗自嘆了一口氣後側躺下來。

「我想從後面抱前輩。」

小姬順著她的要求，翻身背對她，她張手環抱那小小的身驅，臉蹭著小姬又細又柔軟的頭髮，覺得好幸福、好滿足。

「我實在沒有辦法不喜歡前輩。」她忍不住說。

「那就繼續喜歡我啊。」小姬理所當然似地說。

小姬當然會這麼說了，有什麼好意外呢？

就因為連這樣子都好喜歡，所以才想嘆息。

「為什麼會遇到前輩這樣的人呢？真是要瘋掉了。」

「我倒是很慶幸遇見飯田。」

啊……

溫暖的話。

彷彿岩漿般炙燙。

會受傷喔。

一邊提醒自己，一邊又縱容地讓那話語流進心中的最深處。

我愛妳。我愛妳。

無法壓抑自己的情感像火山噴發似地湧出。

別說、別說。

否則會受傷。

她把小姬抱緊，小姬則將手放到她的手背上。

她又開始感到一陣呼吸困難。

必須要有另一個出口啊，轉移注意力，否則會悶死自己的。

她親吻小姬光滑的後頸，接著動手把小姬和自己的下身衣物全脫掉。

其實她知道要怎麼讓小姬興奮。

她貼近小姬，撩開小姬耳邊的頭髮，親吻那隻小巧的耳朵。

然後她把腿跨到小姬的身上，上下擺動著腰，用私處去磨蹭小姬的臀部。因為身體本來就在亢奮的狀態，所以一下子就很有感覺。

她享受著那快感，並且把嘴靠在小姬的耳邊呻吟。

她一發出聲音，就感受到小姬背上的肌肉糾結了一下。

又過了幾秒，小姬的頭髮就發亮起來。

當然不得不說這很有成就感，令她心花怒放。

「前輩……」她喘息著說。「真的很喜歡我的聲音嗎？」

她看見小姬緊咬著下唇，一句話都不肯說。

這種倔強的反應也好喜歡。

她的下身持續摩擦著小姬的身體，同時把手指伸進小姬的雙腿間，些微滋潤的下體，在她每一次呻吟後，就分泌出更多的液體，撫摸了一會兒後，小姬終於發出一絲細小的呻吟。

喔、天啊。

從頭頂到腳底，她全身都麻了起來。那感覺持續了許久都沒有消失。

那道總是稚氣又自信的聲音，現在聽來是如此飄然無助。

這世界上怎麼能夠有這麼可愛的聲音呢？實在是很過分、很過分啊。

那聲音像是滲透進她的皮膚和血液裡，牽動起最原始的慾望。

她不禁張嘴咬小姬的肩膀。

不能這麼做啊，不能弄傷小姬。

明知如此卻無法控制衝上心頭的撕裂感，一種異樣的破壞感。

－－不要總是那麼游刃有餘。

她想。

再多一點、再更無助、再更不知所措吧。

她的手指貪婪地按壓著最敏感的一點，加速刺激小姬的身體，讓小姬本來憋著的聲音難以抑制地從嘴裡掙脫出來。

她應該是掌控著對方的人，但小姬的呻吟聲卻好像把她的整個人給緊緊綑綁住，捏緊她的心臟，掐緊她的呼吸，握緊她的思維。

她以為她可以透過性來得到更多的小姬，然而卻相反地，在那個時刻，她覺得自己不再屬於自己。

身體與心理在極致地失控。

兩個人一起高潮的時候，她彷彿死了一遍。

**更多後續收錄在書中，有興趣還請參考販售頁面：**

** <http://alfen0201.lofter.com/post/1d61e807_1c6a46fd1> **

**非預購期間可來信詢問alfen0201@gmail.com**

**感謝您:))**

**（qq信件有可能寄失敗，也可[微博](https://www.weibo.com/1909684890/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1)私訊喔！感謝><）**


End file.
